Streszczenie fabuły Lexa
'Epizod I '(ok. 30 misji dla każdego protagonisty) Pierwszym poznanym bohaterem jest Ethan Johnson - gangster wracający do domu po pięcioletnim pobycie w wyspiarskim więzieniu Loredome, z którego najzwyczajniej uciekł. Zostaje wrobiony w morderstwo funkcjonariusza policji poprzez trzech skorumpowanych policjantów C.R.A.S.H. - Willa Axforda, Edda Kosciusko i Sergio Sancheza, przez co nie może uciec ze stanu. Jego matka została zabita w porachunkach gangów. Jego rodzina jest w rozsypce - jego rodzeństwo (brat Drake i siostra Michelle) nawzajem się nienawidzi. Wykonuje dla swoich znajomych różne zadania, takie jak zamalowanie tagów, pogoń za pociągiem, strzelaninę z nawiązaniem do Terminatora 2, okradanie domu, taniec na plaży, pokaz tuningowanych samochodów, kilka wyścigów i misji w stylu pierwszej części Szybkich i Wściekłych, mycie auta Drake'a (czerwonej Mazdy RX-8), odmalowywanie jego domu, a także wykonuje brudną robotę dla skorumpowanej trójki CRASH, m.in. podpalając blok Vagosów (a następnie bawiąc się w strażaka, usiłując uratować niewinnych ludzi, bo się Axford rozmyślił) czy zabijając rosyjskiego biznesmena. Gaszenie pożaru odbywa się w sposób o wiele bardziej rozbudowany, niż w GTA San Andreas - teraz rzeczywiście przebieramy się za kogoś LSFD i gasimy blok wężem strażackim. Po wykonaniu tych wszystkich misji bierze udział w strzelaninie pomiędzy LSPD a gangiem Families, odbywającej się w motelu Jefferson, gdzie miało się odbyć ponowne zjednoczenie gangu Families. W czasie strzelaniny Ethan zapoznaje się z mieszkającym tam Aidenem Pearce'em, który pomaga EJ-owi wydostać się z motelu, a gdy ten ucieka - w pewnym momencie wywołuje zaciemnienie całego South Central, przez co EJ z ekipą może łatwo uciec. Po zakończeniu się pościgu, Aiden wraz z Ethanem udają się do Los Santos Forum obejrzeć mecz koszykówki. Niestety wówczas do Aidena dzwoni Jordi Chin - jego wspólnik, z informacją o tym, że tajemniczy Maurice Vega się znajduje na stadionie. Aiden idzie i zostawia EJ-a samego. Po kilku minutach Maurice kończy brutalnie pobity przez Aidena, a ten aby uciec ze stadionu niezauważony wywołuje zaciemnienie w całej okolicy, wraz z pomocą swojego anonimowego przyjaciela o pseudonimie Badboy17. Następnie ucieka i dzwoni do Ethana, aby przeprosić go za pozostawienie na stadionie. W następnej misji Aiden spotyka się ze swoją siostrzenicą, Leną Pearce w szpitalu Rockford Hills, gdzie spotyka także swoją siostrę i jej syna. Dzwoni do niej tajemniczy rozmówca, który jej grozi. Aiden namierza jego numer telefonu i go zabija. Po tej misji, Drake wraz z Ethanem udają się do portu by ubić dilu narkotykowego. Na miejscu jednakże pojawiają się płatni mordercy, a transakcja zostaje przerwana. Na miejscu pojawiają się zabójcy - kilku z karabinami, kilku z tasakami. Ci z tasakami rzucają się na Drake'a i zaczynają go ciąć, EJ musi uciekać uciec, kończy jednak złapany przez policję. Jako ciekawostkę, można uznać że aby oddać ból Drake'a jak najlepiej, Ice Cube (aktor użyczający mu głosu) podczas nagrywania krzyków grał w gry typu survival horror. Jednym z kupców, którym się udało uciec był Thomas Carossito. 'Włoski mafiozo, który dostał zadanie od szefa, Leonardo Forelliego, aby przeprowadzić transakcję narkotykową w Los Santos. Za dobrze wykonane zadanie miał dostać awans. Jednak, jak wiadomo, nie poszło to pomyślnie. Thomas, jako trzeci protagonista musi odzyskać zarówno pieniądze, jak i narkotyki, a także znaleźć winowajcę całego zdarzenia. Na imprezie na jachcie poznaje wszystkich ważnych ludzi w Los Santos. W misji będącej odpowiednikiem misji "Ciemna uliczka" z GTA Vice City poznaje EJ-a, który z kolei poznaje go z Aidenem. I w ten sposób formuje się tytułowa grupa '''Lexa. ' :"Grove Street - dom. Przynajmniej kiedyś, zanim wszystko spieprzyłem." ~ Ethan Johnson 'Epizod II '(ok. 25 misji dla każdego protagonisty) Aiden po uformowaniu się grupy przejmuje kontrolę nad kolejną częścią miasta władaną przez ctOS, z kolei Thomas wykonuje parę zadań dla swojego pracodawcy OG Loca, takich jak demolowanie aut przeznaczonych na wystawę czy wywołanie zamieszek. Pracuje także dla Yusufa Amira - arabskiego miliardera, m.in. ochraniając jego znajomego, Trevora Philipsa, za pomocą Dubstep Guna czy kradnąc z muzeum wielkiego robota T-Rexa. :"Trevor Philips - gwałty na zlecenie. Bez zlecenia zresztą też. Metaamfetamina - produkcja, dystrybucja, masturbacja." ''~ Trevor Philips :lub :"-Masz jakieś drobne?'' :''-Serio? Jesteś miliarderem i dalej prosisz o drobne?'' :''-Tak się zostaje miliarderem." ~ Yusuf Amir, Thomas Carossito Z kolei EJ pracuje dla organizacji C.R.A.S.H. w okolicach Angel Pine - ci go poinformują, że jego brat przeżył i siedzi w więzieniu - oraz poznaje siostry De Wynter - Violę i Kiki, w których się zakochuje. Dla trójki policjantów zabija świadka ukrywającego się u podnóża Góry Chiliad, a wraz ze siostrami De Wynter kradnie cysternę. Następnie Aiden dostaje zlecenie, aby pomóc uciec jednemu z macherów, aby nie został wykryty przez policję. W ten sposób poznaje Lucky'ego Quinna - szefa organizacji Ultor. W wersji beta gry WATCH_DOGS był on bardzo starym szefem organizacji Chicago South Club, władającej miastem przez przestępczość. W Los Playaz jest on irytującym biznesmenem około trzydziestki, podobnym do Dane'a Vogela z Saints Row 2. Aiden poznaje także prawdziwą tożsamość Badboya17 - Clarę Lille. Z jej pomocą włamuje się do biura zarządzu ctOS. Następnie dostaje się do swojego Damiena Brenksa - człowieka, który wraz z nim 2 lata temu odwalił napad, który poszedł nie po ich myśli. Damien usiłuje zabić Aidena, nasyłając na niego swoich macherów, jednak Pearce'owi udaje się uciec. Spotykają się obydwaj w parku. I jak można się spodziewać - kłócą się. Ostatecznie kończy się na tym, że po prostu sobie idą. Ekscytujące. :"Za chwilę otworzę twój świat." ~ Clara Lille Thomas zaczyna pracę dla niezrównoważonego psychola, będącym totalnym wrzodem na dupie społeczeństwa - Trevora Philipsa. Na początek ściga się w wyścigu po zrzut narkotyków. Celowo przegrywa i śledzi zwycięzcę aż do jego kryjówki. Okazuje się, że to farma braci O'Neil. Następnie dla Trevora pali robi rzeź na ów farmie. Na koniec misji gracz dostaje wybór - czy chce spalić farmę i dostać jednorazowo dużo pieniędzy, czy też chce ją zostawić i dostawać regularnie mniejszą sumę pieniędzy. Dodatkowo wówczas farma stanie się kryjówką. Thomas wykonuje także zadania dla Donalda Love'a oraz dla Hectora Rasqueza. Dla tego pierwszego m.in. niszczy budowę w Pillbox Hill za pomocą helikopterków RC, a dla tego drugiego - wraz z EJ-em - ściga się łodziami oraz przejmuje niektóre zrzuty narkotyków. :"-''Są wszyscy! Elwood, Walton, Wynn, Ernie, Earl, Doyle, Daryl, Dan, Ned, Cletus, Dalton i Don! :''-Możesz zacząć ryć te imiona na nagrobkach, bo jadę po was, wy chujki." ''~ Elwood O'Neil, Thomas Carossito '''NIEKONIECZNIE DOBRZE ROZEGRANY NAPAD Niestety podczas jednej z popijaw EJ-a i Thomasa przychodzi do nich Aiden i mówi Thomasowi, co najlepszego narobił wysadzając budowę w Pillbox Hill. Mianowicie: zniszczył budowę Ultor wartą 2,5 miliona dolarów (tak na serio to pewnie kosztowałaby o wiele więcej, ale mniejsza z tym). Wkrótce zjawia się także Lucky Quinn, szef ów organizacji i potwierdza te fakty. Zleca całej ekipie spłacenie tej sumy, gdyż w przeciwnym razie - wszyscy trzej zginą. Postanawiają włamać się po cichu do centrum handlowego Ultor Rockford Plaza w nocy, bez udziału Aidena i bez ofiar. Kupują maski w małym sklepie znajdującym się przy plaży. Podjeżdżają w nocy do centrum, a Thomas podkłada na drzwi bombę przylepną. Ethan stara mu się wyjaśnić, że to nie pozwoli w rozegraniu ciche akcji, bez policji i ofiar. Ten mówi mu "Spokojnie, w filmach zawsze to robią." Wybuch powoduje karambol na środku drogi, parę aut wybucha, potem spada na nie także helikopter. (http://youtu.be/KxHTOVqvJXw?t=57s) Uciekają do domu. Następnego dnia odwiedza ich policjant. Mówi im, że ma świadka, który wiedział jak Thomas i Ethan kupują maski. Ci tłumaczą się, że są gejami roleplayują. :"-Mam świadka, który widział, jak wy dwaj kupujecie maski. Możecie mi to wyjaśnić? :''-Seks." ~ Gliniarz, Thomas Carossito '''NAPAD NA JUBILERA' W zastępstwie za to, postanawiają wykonać napad na jubiler Vangelico w Los Santos na dzielnicy Rodeo. Skok ma być dowodzony przez przyjaciela Thomasa i rodziny Forelli, Lestera Cresta. Gracz ma do wyboru, jak chce rozegrać akcję - cicho (Bugstars) lub głośno. Musi także dobrać ekipę - na każde stanowisko ma kilka wyborów. Im większe umiejętności, tym większy łup chce wziąć członek ekipy. Misje przygotowawcze, jakie miały wystąpić w wersji beta (GTAV) zostały pominięte, choć istnieją pozostałości po nich w plikach gry. Napad przynosi dla każdego z protagonistów około 400 tysięcy dolarów, w zależności od zebranego łupu oraz wybranej ekipy. Po tym napadzie, Aiden wraz z Ethanem jako snajperem, na zlecenie Jordiego China dostają się do jednego z szefów macherów - Lance'a Brennera. Ten z kolei doprowadza Aidena do Angelo Tucciego. Aiden śledzi telefon jego siostrzenicy, a potem jego samego, po czym go zabija. Następnie Ethan wraz z siostrami De Wynter wykonuje serię małych napadów - na zakład bukmacherski, na wiejski sklep monopolowy, a także na mały bank. Dzięki Axfordowi poznaje starego hipisa, The Trutha oraz jego syna - Omegę. Kradnie dla nich kombajna ze wsi, po drodze kosząc nim wieśniaków. W następnej misji z pomocą tego kombajna ora dla nich pole marihuany, a także ściga się wraz z Hectorem oraz bossem chińskiej triady w Los Santos - Wu Zi Mu. Zmienił się on od GTA San Andreas - w kilku miejscach posiwiał, zapuścił też lekką brodę. Dalej jest ślepy, przez co Ethana cały czas myli z Carlem Johnsonem - gdy Ethan próbuje mu wytłumaczyć, że nim nie jest, Woozie stanowczo mu zaprzecza i każe mu "przestać żartować, to poważne sprawy". Z kolei Thomas dla Hectora wysadza fabrykę narkotyków Vagos, a dla Trevora przejmuje opuszczone lotnisko, należące do The Lost MC. Dla niego przejmuje także łódź pełną narkotyków, która należy do Vagos. Wybiera się także z nim i kumplem Trevora, Cletusem na dwa polowania. Początkowo miały one być misją poboczną, ale ostatecznie przerobiono je w misje główne, choć niekonieczne do popchnięcia fabuły do przodu. :"-Wu Zi Mu? Nazywam się Ethan Johnson. Chciałbym dla pana pracować. :''-Ach, Carl! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Moja intuicja mi mówi, że coś okropnego ci się stało z twarzą." ~ Ethan Johnson, Wu Zi Mu Aiden następnie dostaje się do więzienia Loredome, aby zidentyfikować świadka zdarzeń na LS Forum. Hakuje kartotekę, w której zmienia swoje imię i nazwisko na "Joe Smith". Świadkiem jest Latynos, członek gangu Vagos, Raul Lionzo. Następnie z ów więzienia ucieka za pomocą helikoptera lub łodzi. Ethan bierze udział w kolejnym wyścigu z Wu Zi Mu, w którym wygrywa garaż w San Fierro, a następnie wpada do Trutha i Omegi. Niestety wówczas dowiadują się oni o nalocie policyjnym, który zmierza na ich farmę. Z tego powodu palą wraz z EJ-em swoje pole marihuany. Następnie EJ zdejmuje helikopter policyjny, a z hipisowską rodziną wraca do Los Santos w ich Matkomobilu. Tam zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo się pomylił. Garaż jest totalnie rozwalony, nie nadaje się do niczego. Dlatego, za namową Hectora, EJ zaczyna rekrutować ekipę aby zrobić z garażu warsztat tuningowy. Jako informatyka zatrudnia Lestera, jako dwóch mechaników - bezdomnego Shane'a i thrashera Josha. Po tej misji są odblokowane też misje zabójstw dla Lestera, dzięki którym można zdobyć dobry zastrzyk gotówki, o ile zainwestuje się na giełdzie. Thomas wówczas dla Yusufa kradnie prototyp czołgu Ultor, aby ten mógł go przemalować na złoto i jeździć na zakupy. W następnej misji dostaje od Yusufa radiowóz LSPD, za którego pomocą kradnie dla Yusufa samochód Ferrari 599 Superamerica 45, zrobiony specjalnie na zamówienie dla pewnego Anglika. :"-Co, gdybym ci powiedział że prezydentem sterują jaszczurkogłowi kosmici, ropa naftowa to składnik każdego soku pomarańczowego, a Omega został poczęty gdy pojawił się u mnie bardzo miły, zielony pan?'' :''-TATO?!" ~ The Truth, Omega Aiden idzie na spotkanie z Damienem - wtedy dowiaduje się o tym, że ten porwał jego siostrę Nicky - matkę małej Leny Pearce, dla której Aiden próbuje zdobyć pieniądze oraz 20-letniego Jacksona, który jest zakałą rodziny, jara marihuanę i cały czas gra w gry wideo. Udaje się do szpitala, w którym leży jego siostrzenicy - dowiaduje się, że macherzy Damiena odcięli zasilanie, wskutek czego maszyny podtrzymujące życie Leny przestały działać. Skutkiem tego jest jej śmierć. Następnie Aiden namierza Jacksona, aby także jego uratować przed śmiercią z rąk macherów. Okazuje się, że jest on w kolejce metra, będącej w ruchu. Dociera do stacji metra w Ganton, gdzie hakuje ów kolej, aby nie przestała jechać. Aby chronić Jacksona w drodze, dzwoni do Clary prosząc o dostęp do samolotu bezzałogowego "Reaper". Clara hakuje ów samolot, po czym dostęp daje Aidenowi. Od tej chwili Aiden może strzelać rakietami z samolotu. Ich liczba jest nieograniczona, więc misja nie jest specjalnie trudna. Wydostaje Aidena, po czym odwozi go do jego opiekunki i udaje się do San Fierro w dalszą pogoń za macherami. Ethan wówczas demoluje plac budowy, ponieważ jego kierownik budowy nazwał Michelle (jego siostrę) dziwką. Ów kierownika wrzuca w przenośnym kiblu do dołu, który wypełnia betonem. Następnie wraz z Hectorem i Thomasem udaje się z powrotem do Angel Pine, aby zidentyfikować związanych z przerwaniem transakcji w dokach. Okazują się nimi: Delford "Iraq" Wade (szef Ballas), alfons Philippe Loren, Eddie "Killbane" Pryor, nastoletni haker Matt Miller oraz nieznany Dave Norton. Wszyscy okazują się członkami organizacji zwanej ''The Syndicate. Następnie wracają do Los Santos. Ethan następnie zaczyna pracę dla Philippe'a Lorena, m.in. ratując jego niektóre prostytutki, w tym jedną z rąk pastora (!). Philippe poznaje go także z Killbane'em oraz Nortonem. Thomas wówczas chroni willę Yusufa w Richman za pomocą zdobytego przez niego czołgu, który Yusuf przemalował na złoto. Następnie zaczyna pracę dla Ann Marquez - członkini Vagos, która go zahipnotyzowała. W ten sposób szkodzi Aztecas, m.in. bombardując ich przemyty za pomocą RC Barona, zabierając teczkę z pieniędzmi czy wywołując wojnę gangów. Gangi się na niego wkurwiają i musi uciekać - trafia do San Fierro. :"Uważaj ma "Małego Kardynała", dziwko!" '' ~ nieznany pastor '''NAPAD NA PORT SAN FIERRO' Lester trafia do szpitala. Thomas zaczyna planować samodzielnie kolejny skok, aby odrobić straty z nieudanej transakcji w dokach. Dowiaduje się o cennym ładunku Ultor. Są dwa takie ładunki - jeden znajduje się na morzu na północ od Angel Pine, a drugi w porcie na frachtowcu. Thomas udaje się do portu i wraz z Ethanem i Aidenem, który pracował w ów porcie zaczynają zwiad. Ethan odpada na początku misji, ponieważ idzie sprzątać kibel. Aiden oprowadza Thomasa po porcie, w którym wykonuje parę zadań. Następnie wracają wszyscy do hotelu Ocean View, gdzie zastają pokój oraz Ethana całego w gównie. Rozplanowują skok, gracz ma do wyboru dwa warianty - na frachtowcu i na morzu. W przypadku wariantu na frachtowcu zdobywany jest batyskaf. Aiden wchodzi na statek i podsadza tam bomby, będąc cały czas ochraniany przez Ethana, który siedzi na moście ze snajperką. Po podłożeniu wszystkich bomb, Aiden schodzi ze statku i go wysadza. Thomas wówczas udaje się po ładunek, będący prawdopodobnie bombą atomową batyskafem. Podczepia go do swojej maszyny, która następnie zostaje wyciągnięta na ląd. Zbiera się cała ekipa, i zaczyna się cieszyć. Niestety, wtedy pojawia się Lester, który jest wściekły na ekipę. Mówi im, że ten ładunek nie może być przejęty, w przeciwnym razie cały kraj będzie próbował ich zabić. Ładunek zostaje oddany. W przypadku wariantu na morzu batyskaf także jest zdobyty. Aidenowi jest zalecane wzięcie lekcji pilotażu helikoptera na lotnisku, jednak nie jest to konieczne do wykonania napadu. Batyskaf z Thomasem w środku jest zabrany przez Aidena w helikopterze Cargobob, siedzącego tam wraz z Ethanem. Lecą oni do Angel Pine, gdzie zrzucają batyskaf. Thomas uruchamia aplikację Trackify w telefonie, dzięki której znajduje ładunek na morzu. Przechwytuje go, po czym zabiera go Aiden w helikopterze. Odlatują na lotnisko przy Las Payasadas. W drodze są atakowani przez Ultor, do których ów ładunek należy. Gdy dolatują na lotnisko, pojawia się Lester, który także jest wściekły na ekipę. Też mówi, że ładunek nie może być przejęty, gdyż w przeciwnym razie cały kraj będzie próbował zabić całą trójkę. Ładunek zostaje oddany. Łup dla każdego z bohaterów wynosi równo $0. --- Następnie Aiden śledzi Roberta Racine'a, który jest powiązany z macherami i porwaniem Nicky. Dostaje się do jego biura w dokach. Może to zrobić na dwa sposoby - robiąc absolutny szturm i rozwalając wszystkich po drodze, lub po cichu, poruszając się powoli po hakowanych kamerach. Dostaje się do jego biura, a następnie hakuje jego telefon oraz go zabija. Potem ucieka z miejsca zdarzenia, będąc ściganym zarówno przez San Fierro Police Department, jak i macherów. Ethan w tym czasie wykonuje parę misji dla Woozie'ego - jedzie na spotkanie z inną triadą, które przeradza się w pułapkę ze strony Wietnamczyków, z której musimy Woozie'ego uratować. W kolejnej misji dostarcza przesyłkę ukrytą w samochodzie, który trzeba przetransportować z lotniska do Ocean Flats, uważając na atakujących Wietnamczyków. Thomas na zlecenie Trevora udaje się do "kuchni" znajdującej się na piętrze pobliskiego sklepu monopolowego. Tam następuje zapoznanie z mechaniką kupna i sprzedaży narkotyków w Los Playaz. Thomas dostaje od Trevora kilka sztuk metaamfetaminy, którą ma sprzedać poza misją. Potem jedzie do Yusufa, aby rozpocząć misję składającej się tylko z cut-scenki, w której Yusuf w ramach podzięki za wszystko, co Thomas dla niego zrobił oddaje mu swoją willę w Richman (willę parodiującą willę Playboya). Od tej pory służy ona jako główna baza ekipy. :" (Woozie wbiega w ścianę) -Woozie, co ty do cholery robisz? :''-Tylko... wiesz... wyczuwam to miejsce." ~ Ethan Johnson, Wu Zi Mu Aiden spotyka się z Clarą w Motelu Jefferson, w którym mieszka. Niestety, w tej chwili zostają zaatakowani przez macherów, usiłujących ich zabić. Zadaniem gracza jest eskorta Clary całej i zdrowej do jej auta, a potem ucieczka. Macherzy będą atakować z każdej strony. Korzystanie z elementów otoczenia możliwych do shakowania (m. in. możliwe do wysadzenia obiekty) czyni misję znacznie łatwiejszą. Po pokonaniu macherów, Aiden i Clara zastanawiają się nad nową kryjówką. Ethan i Woozie mają problem - Wietnamczycy patrolują ich siedzibę w San Fierro. Ethan bierze samochód-przynętę i zwodzi Wietnamczyków aż do kanionu Raton, jeżdżąc po drogach pozamiejskich. W tym czasie Woozie może spokojnie opuścić swoją kryjówkę. W kolejnej misji EJ po cichu, przez wodę szturmuje jeden z dwóch statków Wietnamczyków stacjonujących na morzu nieopodal zachodniego wyjazdu z Los Santos, a następnie go wysadza. Thomas w tym czasie zaczyna w końcu swoją karierę na scenie przestępczej Ameryki. Zaczyna proces przejęcia miasta. Lokalni przedsiębiorcy nie chcą płacić haraczu, ponieważ "nie mają zamiaru płacić takim młodziakom". Wobec tego Thomas wbija się do centrum handlowego Ultor Rockford Plaza, w którym niszczy parę sklepów, w celu przestraszenia ich właścicieli, wskutek czego będą oni pracować tylko dla Carossito. :"Carossito - zapamiętaj." ~ Thomas Carossito '''WÓZ OPANCERZONY' Lucky Quinn wraz z paroma swoimi wspólnikami z Ultor zleca trójce odbicie pieniędzy, które rząd ma przetransportować do banku, aby walczyć z przestępczością na ulicach Los Santos po swojemu. Furgonetka opancerzona będzie przejeżdżała przez Cypress Flats we Wschodnim Los Santos. Za ten "napad" nie ma nagrody pieniężnej, nie ma także żadnego rozplanowania czy wynajmowania członków ekipy - jest traktowany jak kolejna, zwyczajna misja. Cały napad wygląda tak: Ethan staje w holowniku w kolejce. W tym czasie Michael blokuje ulicę śmieciarką tak, aby wóz opancerzony zatrzymał się we wskazanym miejscu, aby EJ mógł go staranować. Ethan tak też robi. Furgonetka zostaje przewrócona na bok, a Thomas podkłada na jej drzwi bombę, którą wysadza. Wówczas z wnętrza zabiera papiery. Niestety, w tejże chwili pojawia się policja i zaczyna się walka. Potem pojawi się także ekipa NOOSE nadchodząca od strony alejki. Dalej pojawią się także snajperzy, których także trzeba zdjąć. Następnie jako Aiden zdejmujemy helikopter z rakietnicy. W tej chwili uciekamy z miejsca zdarzenia i udajemy się do pojazdu do ucieczki. Thomas udaje się do budynku w Stilwater, gdzie przekazuje papiery Quinnowi. Aiden i Clara lokalizują wyspę położoną niedaleko od Stilwater, do której można się dostać możliwym do hakowania mostem. Most ten może shakować, aby można było przez niego przejechać tylko oryginalny twórca ctOS-u. W związku z tym Aiden zaczyna poszukiwania takowego - Tobiasa Frewera. Śledzi go, gra w pokera, a następnie go ściga. W końcu zostaje zatrzymany, a pilot do mostu prowadzącego na wyspę oddaje po dobroci. Ethan wówczas wraz z triadą Woozie'ego przeprowadza szturm powietrzny na drugi ze statków Wietnamczyków, tym razem znajdujący się na wodach Stilwater. Ethan strzela z miniguna będąc w helikopterze, jednak helikopter zostaje trafiony przez rakietę. EJ przetrwał, więc wchodzi na statek i morduje wszystkich na nim po cichu. Następnie uwalnia więzionych na pokładzie ludzi, po czym ucieka ze statku. Następnie zaczyna proces wyniszczania Syndykatu od środka. Prosi Violę i Kiki, aby pomogły mu spełnić ten plan. Dlatego Viola i Kiki udają się do willi Syndykatu w śródmieściu Stilwater. Podają się za dziewczyny chętne do pracy dla Syndykatu. Na jednej z imprez, wraz z Ethanem i Hectorem rozpoczynają rzeź. Zabijają cały Syndykat zgromadzony w willi oraz kradną telefon Lorena, nie zabijawszy jego właściciela. W ten sposób dowiadują się o miejscu, w którym ma się odbyć zebranie Syndykatu. Thomas na początek kupuje Studio Filmowe Richards Majestic w Stilwater. Rozmawia z tamtejszym reżyserem Solomonem Richardsem. Ten prosi go, aby przekonał dwóch aktorów do pracy dla niego. Thomas udaje się więc do aktorów żądanych przez Solomona, a następnie zabiera ich na przelot po mieście, latając jak wariat pod mostami, nisko przy ulicy, czy zderzając się o jakieś rzeczy. W ten sposób aktorzy nagle zaczynają być posłuszni dla Solomona i doceniać szansę, jaką im daje. Dla Solomona także udaje się na lotnisko i bierze samolot Dodo, którym przez całe miasto rozrzuca plakaty promujące jego film. :"(Viola i Kiki wychodzą przebrane za striptizerki) Widzisz, Hector? Mówiłem, że to dobry plan." ''~ Ethan Johnson Aiden i Clara mają już dostęp do mostu prowadzącego do tzw. Bunkra, w którym stworzony został ctOS. Aiden udaje się więc na wyspę, w celu "włączenia" wyspy do życia. Gracz ma za zadanie dostać się do trzech generatorów znajdujących się na wyspie. Generatory te dość trudno znaleźć, trzeba dużo kombinować, hakować, otwierać jakieś bramki i inne pierdoły. Następnie ów generatory trzeba shakować. Gdy wszystkie generatory zostaną shakowane, ukaże się cut-scenka i tutorial dotyczący Bunkra. Ethan wraz z Hectorem udają się na miejsce spotkania Syndykatu, którym okazuje się być sala w Hotelu Heron na Stilwater Boardwalk. Przebierają się oni za kelnerów, a w związku z tym gracz musi zaserwować parę dań dla zebranych członków Syndykatu. Po chwili zamówienie dla kelnerów składa Philippe Loren, który ich rozpoznaje. No i w ten sposób rozpoczyna się rzeź. Dynamiczna akcja, pełna wybuchów rodem z filmów Michaela Baya. Trzech przywódców Syndykatu - Loren, Killbane i Miller - uciekają z miejsca zdarzenia. Pierwsi dwaj wylatują z Los Santos do Steelport, a Miller się gdzieś zaszywa. Thomas w tym czasie spotyka się z Solomonem. Ten daje mu zadanie - aby nakręcić scenę epickiego pościgu do jego najnowszego filmu zatytułowanego "Krach". Gracz dostaje zadanie przejechania w czarnej Lamborghini Miurze określonej trasy dookoła Los Santos będąc ściganym przez cały oddział policji, wraz z helikopterami. Podczas kręcenia sceny na obraz jest nałożony specjalny filtr, który daje wrażenie kręcenia filmu z lat '50, '60. Po tym, Solomon zaprasza nas do biura, gdzie prezentuje Thomasa jako producenta filmu. :"Jonathan Anderson - kelner, kucharz, seryjny morderca. Do usług." ~ Ethan Johnson Aiden namierza IP Damiena, okazuje się nim być Yearwood, Steelport - siedziba gangu Ballas. Udaje się tam, po czym włącza obecne tam terminale ochrony, aby móc aktywować ctOS w tej okolicy. Oczywiście robi to albo po cichu, albo na wariata. To już zależy od gracza. Następnie dociera do pobliskiej wieży ctOS-u oraz ją aktywuje. W ten sposób ma dostęp do wszystkiego, co jest kontrolowane przez system operacyjny w tej okolicy. EJ potrzebuje pomocy Aidena i Lestera. Musi dostać się do Matta Millera i go zabić, aby rozprawić się z Syndykatem chociaż częściowo. Lester, jako że jest człowiekiem, który wie wszystko w mieście, mówi Ethanowi, że Miller zazwyczaj przebywa w swojej wirtualnej rzeczywistości wraz z resztą swojego gangu - Deckerów. Aby się do tej wirtualnej rzeczywistości dostać, Ethan musi zdobyć prototyp krzesła, przetrzymywanego w Ultor Labs & Research, niedaleko Stilwater. Nie jest to takie łatwe, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Krzesło waży pół tony, jest warte ok. 100 milionów dolarów i może być zlokalizowane bardzo łatwo, gdy tylko zostanie podłączone do prądu. Nie można go także przenieść, gdy do prądu jest podłączone. EJ, Aiden i Lester udają się helikopterem nad laboratorium. Ethan wyskakuje ze spadochronem, po czym zaczyna walkę z zebranymi tam Deckerami oraz ochroniarzami Ultor Masako. Wśród tej walki musi też znaleźć czas na wyłączenie trzech zasilaczy, do których podłączony jest fotel. Gdy zadanie zostaje wykonane, ów fotel jest podłączony do helikoptera i przetransportowany do Bunkra. Thomas w tym czasie spotyka się z Solomonem w studiu. Niestety, pojawił się tam także Lucky Quinn i jego prawniczka, Molly Schultz. Thomas dowiaduje się o tym, że Quinn chce zniszczyć film, aby zyskać odszkodowanie i przebudować cały kompleks studia filmowego Richards Majestic w apartamentowce. Molly zabiera szpulę filmową i zaczyna uciekać na lotnisko. Thomas rusza za nią w pościg, kierują się na lotnisko. Radiowozy uderzają w cysterny, w lądujące samoloty. Mnóstwo akcji i wybuchów. Na koniec Molly przez przypadek wbiega w turbinę samolotu i w konsekwencji zostaje przez nią przemielona. Thomas zabiera szpulę i ucieka policji, po czym wraz z Solomonem rezerwuje datę premiery filmu. :"Właśnie widziałem, jak prawniczka Quinna zostaje wciągnięta przez silnik samolotu i przemielona. Flaki i krew wszędzie. Ale co do ważnych rzeczy - mam film." ~Thomas Carossito '''NAPAD NA BANK W STEELPORT' Axford, Kosciusko i Sergio Sanchez spotykają się z Ethanem, Thomasem i Aidenem w laboratorium narkotykowym, osadzonym w barze w Steelport. Norton mówi im, że policji z Los Santos przydałoby się małe dofinansowanie. Ekipa musi obrabować bank w Steelport. Zleca ekipie udanie się tam i zaplanowanie całej akcji. Dzwonią po Lestera i każą mu udać się do ów miasteczka. Po dojeździe na miejsce, sprawdzają alarm banku. Thomas strzela w niego, po czym chowają się przy budynku obok. Policja przyjeżdża dopiero po paru minutach. Potem wszyscy wracają do laboratorium narkotykowego i omawiają plan akcji. Właściwy napad odbywa się w ten sposób: EJ, Thomas, Aiden i wybrany strzelec jadą w furgonetce do Paleto Bay. Odstawiają Ethana przy łodzi, aby miec jak uciec. Thomas, Aiden i wybrany strzelec wbijają się do środka na pałę. Otwierają wejście do sejfu, skąd zabierają wszystkie pieniądze. Po tym uruchomi się krótka cut-scenka, przedstawiająca policjantów przyjeżdżających pod bank. Wówczas z banku wychodzi ekipa ubrana w ciężkie pancerze, uzbrojona w miniguny i karabiny maszynowe AR200 SAW. Wywalczają swoją drogę przez miasto, na miejscu bitwy pojawia się wojsko z czołgiem. Przez to, plan z odpłynięciem łodzią nie wypali. EJ idzie po koparkę na pobliski plac budowy, a potem pakuje Thomasa i Aidena na "łopatę". Przebijają się przez Angel Pine i docierają na peron, gdzie następuje kolejna strzelanina. Następnie wskakują do pociągu i uciekają. Gra nas automatycznie przeniesie do Las Payasadas o poranku, gdzie pojawi się Sergio Sanchez i da nam nasze działki za robotę. :"Ty, Thomas, jesteś protohipsterem!" ''~ Aiden Pearce :'Epizod III (ok. 20 misji dla każdego protagonisty) Praca Aidena nie jest skończona - jedzie do bunkru, w którym spotyka Clarę. Mówi, że potrzebuje jej pomocy w wyśledzeniu adresu IP Damiena. Jadą do Steelport, gdzie włamują się razem do kamer znajdujących się w pewnym blokowisku. Gracz ma za zadanie przeskakiwać między kamerami i hakować, aby dostać się do pokoju, w którym znajduje się Damien. Drzwi do tego pokoju są na kartę. Z tego pokoju po chwili wychodzi szef Ballas - Iraq. Zaczyna rozmowę z jednym z członków gangu trzymającym walizkę, kiedy dzwoni do niego Lucky Quinn. Po rozmowie zaczyna rozmowę z innym członkiem gangu, którego zabija walizką trzymaną przez pierwszego. Następnie wraca do pokoju. EJ w tym czasie z pomocą Lestera, wchodzi do symulacji Millera, wzorowanej na wirtualny pałac. Misja podobna jest do misji http: //deckers.die z Saints Row: The Third, nawet się tak samo nazywa. Początkowo rodzi się w tym świecie jako kibel, a potem jako dmuchana lalka. Na koniec Lester tworzy dla niego w miarę normalny awatar i broń - wirtualną spluwę. Następnie zabija armię atakujących go Deckerów, a potem rozpoczyna walkę z Millerem, posiadającym awatar smoka z mieczem. Na początku gracz nie ma możliwości zabicia Millera, jedynie go osłabiana. Po jakimś czasie Matt ucieknie, a na jego miejsce pojawią się Deckerzy. Po ich zabiciu Lester przetransferuje nas w ten sam awatar, który ma Miller. I wtedy zacznie się właściwa walka. Zianie ogniem, stąpnięcia i walka mieczem. Co ciekawe, z SR:TT wyeliminowano wszelkie sztuczne lagi i spowalnianie gracza. Na koniec walki, Miller zaoferuje nam zniżki w Ammu-Nation lub Los Santos Customs w zamian za darowanie mu życia. Możemy wybrać jedną z tych dwóch zniżek, a potem my wrócimy do zwyczajnego świata z zakończoną misją. Po tym, udajemy się do Steelport aby nie pozostawić po sobie świadków. Thomas dostaje od Ethana wiadomość o tym, że jeden z barów zlokalizowanych przy plaży Stilwater nie chce płacić, licząc na to, że ochroni ich miejscowy gang. W związku z tym Thomas udaje się do tego baru i zabija dwóch ochroniarzy stojących przy wejściu. Potem spotyka się z szefem baru, który informuje go o tym, że ochrona z Ultor została powiadomiona. Musimy się udać w pościg za nimi oraz ich zabić w przeciągu pięciu minut. Po ich zabiciu, misja zostanie uznana za zaliczoną. :"Dzięki, Lester. Zawsze o tym marzyłem - zostać kiblem." ''~ Ethan Johnson Aiden uznaje czarnucha, z którym rozmawiał Iraq w bloku za idealną wtykę. Włamuje się do jego mieszkania (hakując kamerę). Poprzez kamerę, widzi go kłócącego się z babcią. Następnie ściąga na jego telefon aplikację, która pozwala go śledzić. Wtedy dowiadujemy się o imieniu i nazwisku czarnucha - Tyrone Hayes, pseudonim "Bedbug". Kiedy Bedbug opuszcza dom, Aiden zaczyna go śledzić, ponieważ Tyrone ma mieć spotkanie z kilkoma ważnymi osobistościami. Powoli Aiden zaczyna kolekcjonować ścieżki dźwiękowe, które sugerują, że Bedbug jest nielojalny dla Iraqa. Do Tyrone'a dzwoni jego informator Gary "Rabbit" Diggs. Aiden włamuje się do jednej z lokalnych kamer i podsłuchuje rozmowe. W czasie rozmowy Bedbug wyciąga pistolet i celuje w Gary'ego, ponieważ ten powiedział, że Iraq planuje Tyrone'a zabić. Protagonista interweniuje, sprawiając że regulator wybucha zaraz obok Bedbuga. Rabbit zaczyna uciekać, a Tyrone rozkazuje Ballasom go zabić. Aiden, chcąc usłyszeć o planie zabójstwa nawiązuje kontakt z Rabbitem i przeprowadza go przez blokowisko bezpiecznym wzamian za informacje. Ten się zgadza i albo ucieka, albo jest zabity, co powoduje Aidena do shakowania informacji z jego telefonu. Tak czy inaczej, Aiden dowiaduje się, że pułapka na Bedbuga ma się odbyć w cementowni. Do EJ-a dzwoni tajemniczy rozmówca - mówi mu, że w zamian za pomoc jest w stanie uwolnić jego brata, Drake'a z więzienia. Prosi jego oraz jego dwóch kumpli o spotkanie się przy Przylądku Catfish. EJ "zaprasza" swoich ziomków, jednak sam pierwszy przybywa na miejsce misji. Chwilę szuka ów rozmówcy. Tym rozmówcą okazuje się Dave Norton - ostatni członek Syndykatu przy życiu. Ethan natychmiast wyjmuje pistolet i zaczyna w niego celować, jednak ten go uspokaja. Norton okazuje się być agentem FIB, który jest wtyką w Syndykacie. To co prawda dalej pogłębia gniew EJ-a, jednak słowa Nortona, mówiące o tym, że dzięki niemu Drake może zostać uwolniony z więzienia przekonują Ethana, że warto dla niego pracować. W tej chwili przybywają Thomas i Aiden na słoniu. Tak, na słoniu. Norton zleca tej trójce zadanie - wykraść neurotoksynę z Ultor Labs & Research. Ultor ma plany przekazania neurotoksyny terrorystom, aby dostać od rządu dofinansowanie na walkę z nimi. Thomas, Ethan i Norton wsiadają do pontonu w akwalungach, a Aiden wraz z dodatkowym agentem FIB udają się do helikoptera Cargobob. Aiden ma w tym czasie zadanie shakować kompleks, aby alarm nie mógłby zostać włączony. W tym czasie Thomas, EJ i Dave docierają do podwodnego wejścia. Ten pierwszy przepala kraty palnikiem. Następnie przepływają do środka kompleksu, gdzie z użyciem paralizatorów unieruchamiają pracowników, po czym windą wjeżdżają na górę. Docierają do jednego z laboratoriów, skąd Ethan zabiera neurotoksynę. Następnie kierują się ku wyjściu, jednak nie idzie to do końca po ich myśli. Zaczyna się strzelanina z przebywającym tam oddziałem Ultor Masako. Jeśli Aiden shakował już kompleks, posiłki nie będą wezwane, jeśli nie - będą. Po wydostaniu się z budynku, przylatuje Aiden w Cargobobie i przejmuje neurotoksynę do "lodówki", po czym odstawia ją na opuszczone lotnisko na pustyni. Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za zaliczoną. Jeden z członków Gangu Carossito, Mike, postanowił wysadzić kawiarnię znajdującą w Rounds Square Shopping Center, jednak mu się to nie udało i w tej chwili węszy tam mnóstwo policji i tylko policjanci mogą tam wejść. W związku z tym Thomas wraz z Ethanem udają się zrobić rozwałkę na ulicach Los Santos, a następnie zaciągnąć dwóch policjantów do garażu i przebrać się za nich. Po przebraniu wsiadają do radiowozu i jadą do centrum handlowego, gdzie z powrotem podkładają bombę. Uciekają bardzo szybko, bo Thomas nastawił czas wybuchu bomby na 5 sekund. Kawiarnia wybucha. Kolejnym zadaniem jest ucieczka przed policją, co nie powinno być trudne, gdyż przed centrum stoi kilka szybkich pojazdów, które można przemalować w Pay n' Spray lub Los Santos Customs. :"-Bomba wybuchnie za pięć sekund, musimy spieprzać.'' :''-PIĘĆ SEKUND?!" ~ Thomas Carossito, Ethan Johnson :lub :"-(Aiden i Thomas przyjeżdżają na słoniu) No co? Nie było nic pod ręką." ~ Aiden Pearce Aiden dzwoni do Jordiego China, aby ten załatwił mu parę bomb przylepnych, aby mógł przygotować pułapkę na pułapkę na Bedbuga w Steelport w dzielnicy Yearwood. Ten przyjeżdża swoją ciężarówką wraz ze swoimi chłopakami, którymi okazują się dwa ciała, których Chin musi się pozbyć. Aby to zrobić, poleca Aidenowi wysadzić furgonetkę jedną z dostarczonych mu bomb przylepnych. Potem, Aiden udaje się do cementowni, w której ma się odbyć zasadzka na Bedbuga. W tym miejscu z pomocą bomb i własnego uzbrojenia pozbywa się wszystkich zabójców, którzy przyszli aby zabić Tyrone'a. Potem Aiden dzwoni do niego i informuje, że będzie ''jego oczami i uszami w Yearwood. '' Bedbug mówi Aidenowi, że jedynym sposobem aby dostać się do Iraqa jest aukcja Quinna, na której on będzie. EJ dostaje kolejne zadanie od agenta Nortona. Spotykają się na opuszczonym lotnisku niedaleko Las Venturas - pojawiają się tam także dwaj kumple Nortona - Will Axford i Edd Kosciusko. Ta trójka zleca Ethanowi zadanie przejęcia samolotu wojskowego z mnóstwem broni, aby zarówno FIB, jak i policja w Los Santos miała ciepłą kawę i poduszkę pod tyłkiem. EJ jedzie z Nortonem na pobliskie lotnisko McKenziego, w którym dostaje samolot rolniczy - zraszarkę. EJ udaje się w "pościg" za czterosilnikowym jumbojetem, pełnym uzbrojonych po uszy żołnierzy. Przez jakiś czas gracz musi lecieć nisko, aby nie wykrył go radar wojskowy, jednak po tym - trzeba się wznieść w powietrze. Wówczas otworzy się tylna klapa samolotu, a żołnierze zaczną do nas strzelać. Wtedy musimy wlecieć do wnętrza samolotu. Po tym, zabijamy przebywających tam żołnierzy i przejmujemy stery, po czym kierujemy się na opuszczone lotnisko. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi pojawią się dwie Hydry, które po jakimś czasie zaczną nas ostrzeliwać. Wtedy musimy wyskoczyć z samolotu ze spadochronem. Samolot spadnie do Morza Alamo, a misja zostanie uznana za zaliczoną. Thomas wykupuje fabrykę lodów Cherry Popper Ice Cream ulokowaną w Liberty City. W przeciwieństwie do tej z Vice City, ta nie jest producentem narkotyków. Tylko lodów. Dla dzieci. W pierwszej misji Thomas prowadzi dyskusję ze starą właścicielką, która nienawidzi dzieci i cały czas stara się wygonić Carossito ze sklepu. Mówi mu, że kiedyś do lodów dodawała trochę węgla i wasabi, przez co sprzedaż znacznie spadła, firma podupadła i Thomas ją kupił. Pierwsza misja dla fabryki lodów jest jedynie cut-scenką i tutorialem. W następnej misji, Thomas zajmie się dystrybucją. :"(na widok samolotu rolniczego) Dokładnie takiego samolotu potrzebowałem, aby napaść na czterosilnikowy jumbojet pełen uzbrojonych po zęby żołnierzy." ~ Ethan Johnson Aiden po tym zostaje poinformowany przez Clarę, że namierzyła jednego z posiadaczy walizek, które mają być przeznaczone na aukcję Lucky'ego Quinna. Problem w tym, że ów właściciel wylatuje dziś do Vice City z Liberty City. Aiden dzwoni do Jordiego i pyta go o broń długiego zasięgu, którą mogliby mu pożyczyć jego ludzie w LC. Ten zgadza się i każe swoim ludziom zostawić takową przy wyjeździe z miasta. Aiden dzwoni do Ethana z prośbą o pomoc - miałby on wziąć motocykl Sanchez i udać się w pościg za spadającym samolotem. Ethan także się zgadza i "parkuje" motorem przy polnej dróżce niedaleko obserwatorium. Aiden wymierza trzy celne strzały w silnik samolotu, który zaczyna płonąć i powoli opadać na ziemię. Ethan udaje się za nim w pościg prowadzący głównie przez polne drogi, m. in. przeskakując nad przejeżdżającym pociągiem. W końcu jednak samolot upada na pole gdzieś na zadupiu. Jedynym ocalałym jest posiadacz walizki, którego Ethan zabija i przechwyca ów walizkę. Potem spotyka się z Aidenem przy opuszczonej cementowni, gdzie tę walizkę mu oddaje. Ethan otrzymuje od Nortona kolejną robotę, do której potrzebuje także Thomasa. EJ i Dave udają się do rzeźni w okolicy Liberty City, w którym przetrzymywany jest niejaki Ferdinand Kerimov. Na miejsce przybywają także Axford, Kosciusko i Thomas. Norton objaśnia Ethanowi i Carossito zadanie: Kerimov wie, gdzie znajduje się pewien Azer podejrzewany o terroryzm, jednak nie chce podzielić się informacjami. Thomas ma za zadanie torturować go za pomocą podstawionych mu narzędzi, a Ethan ma pojechać z Nortonem szukać tego terrorysty. W związku z tym wychodzą i jadą na poszukiwania. Thomas może torturować Kerimova na parę sposobów: wielkim kluczem francuskim, rażeniem prądem, wyrwaniem zęba i podtapianiem benzyną. Na początek EJ i Dave wyruszają do Hove Beach, bo tam prawdopodobnie mieszka Azer. Informacja jest jednak błędna, więc Thomas musi działać. Wybieramy jeden ze sposobów tortur, a po ich odbyciu - udajemy się do bogatszej dzielnicy Alderney. Dalej mamy jednak za mało informacji, więc Carossito musi powtórzyć swoją robotę. Otrzymujemy informację, lecz ta nam nie wystarcza. Kolejny raz torturujemy Kerimova. Po tym wiemy, że cel ma brodę, średniego wzrostu, wieku i budowy ciała. Oprócz tego pali papierosy Redwood i jest leworęczny. Po zabiciu celu, misja zostanie uznana za zaliczoną. Thomas zajmuje się dystrybucją lodów dla swojej firmy - Cherry Poppers. Siada za kierownicą lodziarki i jeździ po okolicach plaży Firefly Projects, sprzedając lody potencjalnym klientom. Gdy klienci coś zamawiają - gracz musi rozegrać minigierkę - wziąć te szczypce czy co to tam jest i nałożyć je na rożek czy co. Następnie udajemy się w okolice bogatszego Alderney, gdzie także sprzedajemy. Zadaniem gracza jest sprzedanie co najmniej 50 lodów. Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za zaliczoną a fabryka lodów zacznie przynosić przychód. :"''Silniki nie działają, podobnie z hydrauliką. Zaryjemy w glebę i będziemy się modlić." ~ ''Pilot lotu November Nine Charlie Echo Aiden ma za zadanie wyeliminować niejakiego Nicholasa Crispina, który ma się pojawić na tajemniczej aukcji Lucky'ego Quinna. Udaje się do salonu Grotti w Rockford Hills, gdzie ów osoba się znajduje. Hakuje terminal, aby dostać dostęp do znajdujących się tam kamer i śledzić Crispina. Gdy Nicholas ukryje się w jakimś pokoju z nieznanego powodu, naszym zadaniem jest go zabić, w czym mogą nam przeszkodzić stojący tam jego prywatni ochroniarze. Najlepszą taktyką okazuje się być wykorzystanie zaciemnienia i zdjęcie wszystkich jego ochroniarzy po cichu. Gdy Crispin już zdechnie, hakujemy jego telefon. Jego rozmówcą okazuje się być właściciel klubu Infinite 92 - Philippe Loren. Nicholas Crispin ma zapytać się w klubie o tzw. Poppy Special. Aiden z pomocą Clary dowiaduje się, że Infinite 92 to podziemny klub sado-maso znajdujący się w Murrieta Heights. W związku z tym udaje się tam, gdzie zaserwowana mu zostaje "Poppy Special" - okazuje się nim być pedałowaty alfons zwany Zimos, który gada przez swój złoty mikrofon z auto-tune. W wersji beta miała to być kobieta, ale na jej miejsce wprowadzono, zdaniem twórców znacznie barwniejszą i ciekawszą postać. Aiden wraz z Zimosem uciekają z klubu na karecie, którą ciągnie ów alfons. W pogoń za nimi ruszają ochroniarze (członkowie gangu Morningstar). Po ucieczce, Zimos nam podziękuje i zapewni informacje o aukcji Quinna, na której - jak się okazuje - odbędzie się handel ludźmi. Ethan spotyka się ponownie na opuszczonym lotnisku z niecodzienną rodziną hipisów - Truthem i Omegą. Po kilku pytaniach od nich nt. Nortona, okazuje się, że mają dla Ethana pewną robotę - wsiadają do swojego ''Matkomobilu i udają się pod Strefę 69. Po drodze wyjaśniają Ethanowi, że ma ukraść pewien prototyp z bazy wojskowej. Nie wyjaśniają jednak jaki - wywalają EJ-a z auta na zbity pysk i odjeżdżają. Gracz ma za zadanie włamać się do Strefy 69 i ukraść prototyp plecaka odrzutowego. Można to zrobić po cichu lub na pałę. Dostajemy się do laboratorium, zabieramy strażnikowi kartę dostępu i wchodzimy do pomieszczenia, w którym ukryty jest jetpack. Kradniemy go, po czym oddajemy Truthowi i Omedze na wzgórzu w El Castillo del Diablo. Thomas dostaje zadanie od Solomona - jego przyjaciel, Daniel jest menedżerem zespołu muzycznego, ale ma pewne problemy z mafiami. Mamy za zadanie udać się do Daniela i wziąć od niego kuloodporną limuzynę zespołu. Udajemy się do miasta Las Venturas, skąd odbieramy zespół. Wówczas pojawi się mafia z Sycylii, która zacznie ich atakować. Gracza zadaniem jest bezpiecznie odeskortować ich do hotelu. :"-(nt. klubu sado-maso) Byłeś kiedyś w takim klubie? :''-A czy wyglądam jak ktoś, kto chodzi do takich klubów?'' :''-Tak tylko mówię, facet na stanowisku, stresująca praca..." ~ Clara Lille, Aiden Pearce Aiden udaje się na aukcję Lucky'ego Quinna w dokach Liberty City, dokładniej w jednym ze znajdujących się tam magazynów. Tam odebrane zostają jego bronie. Następnie podąża za przewodnikiem na miejsce właściwej aukcji, na której sprzedane zostaną kobiety. Na ów miejscu można znaleźć wiele osób zainteresowanych. Na scenie można zobaczyć kobiety topless wystawione na sprzedaż . Aiden udaje się na górę, gdzie spotyka się z prawą ręką Quinna, Cecilem Parkerem oraz głównym ochroniarzem aukcji - Iraqiem. Skanuje znak znajdujący się na nieśmiertelniku tego drugiego, a z tym pierwszym zaczyna rozmowę. Po jej zakończeniu przychodzi Zimos i mówi Aidenowi, że mu nie ufają i musi uciekać. Pearce oczywiście to robi, rżnąc w pień każdego na swojej drodze. Od tej misji odblokowane są nowe znajdźki dla Aidena - teczki potencjalnych kupców rozsiane po całej Ameryce. Ethan ponownie odwiedza hipisowską rodzinę na opuszczonym lotnisku. Okazuje się, że ani Truth, ani Omega nie potrafią umiejętnie sterować plecakiem odrzutowym. W związku z tym, oddadzą go EJ-owi, jeśli ten ukradnie z wojskowego pociągu najbardziej pilnowaną tam rzecz - Truth nie wie, dokładnie jakiej. Bierzemy plecak i lecimy nad tory kolejowe niedaleko autostrady. Zabijamy żołnierzy na pierwszym wagonie i niszczymy znajdującą się tam skrzynię - nic w niej nie będzie. Potem szturmujemy wagon drugi. Zawartością tamtejszej skrzyni także będzie nic. Dopiero w trzecim wagonie znajdziemy to, czego szukał Truth - słoik zielonej mazi. Lecimy z powrotem na lotnisko. Truth i Omega odbierają słoik i uciekają. Po tym, misja zostanie zakończona. Od tego czasu będzie ona służyć jako jedna z kryjówek, a przy niej będzie się pojawiać plecak odrzutowy. Thomas dostaje zadanie od Metalliki - zespół ma niedługo mieć koncert, a zagraża im pewien psychopata chcący zagłady zespołu. Naszym zadaniej w tej misji jest wybawienie psychopaty z tłumu fanów i pozbycie się go. Wsiadamy do limuzyny zespołu i jedziemy do sklepu muzycznego w centrum handlowym Ultor Rockford Plaza. Psychol ujawni się, zabijając ochroniarza, po czym wsiądzie do auta i odjedzie. Musimy go dogonić i zabić. Utrudnieniem jest to, że nie jest on zaznaczony na radarze. Gdy jego auto kompletnie się zatrzyma, wysiądzie on z niego i zacznie do nas strzelać. Nie tracąc czasu, zabijamy go, kończąc tym samym misję. :"Będą to nazywać ROKIEM ZERO!" ~ The Truth : 'NAPAD NA KASYNO CALIGULI Ethan spotyka się z Woozie'em - ma on problemy z otworzeniem swojego własnego kasyna w Las Venturas. Zagraża mu konkurencja - Caligula's. EJ w związku z tym proponuje napad na to kasyno. Dzwoni po Thomasa i Aidena, obydwaj się zjawiają. EJ ma za zadanie "przesłuchać" członka mafii Sindacco. Bierzemy podstawionego nam kabrioleta z mafiozem przywiązanym do maski i zaczynamy jeździć jak wariat. Musimy jednak uważać, aby mafiozo nie zginął. Skaczemy więc po skoczniach, jedziemy po przeciwnym pasie czy hamujemy na ręcznym. Gdy mafiozo da nam informacje, odstawiamy jego i auto z powrotem do kasyna Four Dragons. Aiden ma za zadanie udać się do urzędu miasta i zrobić zdjęcie planu budowy kasyna Caliguli. Udajemy się tam, jednak jak się okazuje - planu nie można fotografować. Niszczymy więc stare wentylatory, powodując do ewakuacji budynku. W tym czasie szybko udajemy się do pomieszczenia, w którym zlokalizowany jest plan budowy i go fotografujemy, po czym uciekamy z budynku. Thomas musi zdobyć kartę dostępu do kasyna - w związku z tym zaczyna śledzić krupierkę wychodzącą z kasyna. Na początek udaje się ona do sex shopu, gdzie kupuje dla siebie strój, co my także robimy. Następnie śledzimy ją do jej domu. Ma się ona spotkać męską dziwką, więc po tym jak krupierka wejdzie do domu, zabijamy męską dziwkę i wchodzimy na jej miejsce. Kartę można zdobyć albo randkując z krupierką, albo ją zabijając. :"Ostatni raz tak się skompromitowałem na przedszkolnym przedstawieniu." ''~ Thomas Carossito ubrany w strój męskiej dziwki Zadaniem dla EJ-a jest skombinowanie dynamitu ze znajdującego się niedaleko Las Payasadas kamieniołomu. Udajemy się tam i w określonym czasie zbieramy dynamit niszcząc skrzynie z pomocą wywrotki. Misję można znacznie ułatwić zabijając kierownika budowy - wówczas nie będziemy mieli ograniczenia czasowego. Thomas musi jakoś zdobyć cztery policyjne motocykle. Przypomina sobie także, że Metallica potrzebuje ochrony na swój koncert. Postanawia więc połączyć te dwa zadania - jedzie do clubhouse'u The Lost MC, gdzie spotyka trzech tamtejszych liderów - Johnny'ego Klebitza, Terry'ego Thorpe'a i Claya Simonsa. Po dość długiej dyskusji Johnny udaje się po ciężarówkę Packer, a Terry i Clay jadą z Thomasem pomóc mu w poszukiwaniu policyjnych motorów. W określonym czasie musimy zebrać cztery policyjne motory - ich lokalizacje będą kolejno nam podawać Terry i Clay. Aiden włamuje się do bazy ctOS znajdującej się w tamie nieopodal Los Santos. Może to zrobić na trzy sposoby - na pałę, po cichu bez hakowania i po cichu z hakowaniem. Niezależnie od wybranego sposobu, zadaniem które gracz musi wykonać jest uzyskanie dostępu do ctOS w okolicy kasyna. Po wykonaniu zadania uciekamy z miejsca zdarzenia skacząc do wody. :"Wiem, że jesteś ślepy, ale musisz to zobaczyć." ~ Ethan Johnson W końcu nadchodzi chwila napadu - EJ udaje się do kasyna - podaje się za krupiera. We wnętrzu udaje się do pomieszczenia z generatorem, a do szybu wentylacyjnego wrzuca granaty gazowe. W tej chwili Aiden wywołuje zaciemnienie. Thomas wchodzi do wnętrza budynku i wraz z EJ-em zaczyna szturm na kasyno, kiedy Pearce musi podtrzymywać zaciemnienie za pomocą jakichś minigierek. EJ bierze wózek widłowy i otwiera bramę, aby ekipa wraz z furgonetką opancerzoną mogła wjechać. Po wjechaniu, Aiden informuje o problemie - ktoś próbuje ponownie włączyć zasilanie - Thomas udaje się do generatora i go wysadza, po czym ekipa włamuje się do skarbca, skąd biorą pieniądze. Aiden wraz z resztą ekipy musi udać się na lotnisko w eskorcie policyjnych motorów, z kolei Ethan i Thomas skaczą z dachu na spadochronie na jeden z pobliskich budynków, na którym Woozie zostawił helikopter. Tym helikopterem też uciekają na opuszczone lotnisko, gdzie zbiera się cała ekipa. Po tym, napad zostanie uznany za zakończony. Łup dla każdego z protagonistów wynosi około 500 tysięcy dolarów. Jackson, syn siostry Aidena i brat jego zmarłej siostrzenicy gdzieś znikł. Aiden namierza go po jego tablecie. Oczywiście, Jacks wpakował się w wielkie gówno i trzeba go uratować - jakimś cudem znalazł się w siedzibie mafii. Zabijamy wszystkich znajdujących się tam mafiozów - jeśli zdejmiemy ich wszystkich po cichu, nie pojawią się posiłki. Jeśli zrobimy to na pałę - pojawią. Po zabiciu tych ewentualnych posiłków odnajdujemy Jacksona grającego na telefonie w koszu na śmieci. Na koniec odwozimy go do domu. Ethan dostaje telefon od The Trutha - zawiózł on pewien brytyjski zespół muzyczny i ich menedżera do El Castillo del Diablo, aby pokazać im zachody Słońca. Problem w tym, że Truth nie wie, jak poszło bo obudził się w Los Santos i nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest reszta. Daje więc EJ-owi zadanie - ma pojechać do El Castillo del Diablo i odnaleźć ekipę. W związku z tym bierzemy czterodrzwiowy samochód i tam się udajemy. Znajdziemy tam menedżera Kenta Paula i wokalistę, Maccera. Zabieramy ich ze sobą, po czym jedziemy do pobliskiej hodowli węży, gdyż tam ostatnio Maccer widział resztę zespołu. Tam zabijamy wieśniaków, którzy chcą obić towarzyszy Ethana po czym udajemy się do kasyna, w którym przesiaduje ich kumpel. Tym kasynem jest Lose Santos, a kumplem - Anthony Prince, zwany też "Gejem Tonym". Koncert Metalliki się zbliża - Thomas jedzie po kumpli z The Lost i wraz z nimi udaje się chronić Metallicę podczas koncertu. Odbędzie się on na Blackfield Stadium. Spotyka się z zespołem za sceną, kiedy odgrywane jest już klasyczne intro grupy, "Ecstasy of Gold". Po cut-scence wprowadzającej, na ekranie pojawi się napis "pół godziny później". My znajdziemy się nad sceną, gdzie zawieszone są różne światła i inne. Jak się okaże, sycylijska mafia przyszła. Musimy chronić Metallicę przed upadnięciem na nich dekoracji sceny, z zespołem grającym utwór "One". Po ukończeniu zadania, dostaniemy nagrodę w wysokości $25 000. :"To było zajebiste, wujku! Mógłbyś tak zrobić z moją dawną nauczycielką matmy?!" ~ Jackson Pearce :lub :"Ale ja jestem jebaną malinką!" ~ Maccer Aiden w końcu zaczyna realizować swój plan włamania do serwerowni Iraqa - włamuje się do bloku Ballasów w Steelport, po czym włamuje się do systemu kamer w nich się znajdujących. Po tym, zaczyna kierować Bedbugiem aż do wspomnianej serwerowni. Po jakimś czasie, gdy w końcu Tyrone dotrze do serwerowni, zacznie pobierać pliki. Wówczas jednak pojawi się Iraq, z zamiarem zabicia Bedbuga. Po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji, Ballasi udają się w pogoń za Aidenem, a zadaniem gracza jest ucieczka. Z rozmowy telefonicznej pomiędzy protagonistą a Clarą wynika, że udało się ściągnąć wiele rzeczy kompromitujących ważniejszych mieszkańców miasta. Ethan zaczyna pracę dla Tony'ego przesiadującego bez przerwy w kasynie Caligula. Jak się okazuje - po wydarzeniach z The Ballad of Gay Tony uzależnił się od narkotyków i poszedł na odwyk, no i wszystko trafił szlag. Po powrocie z odwyku został wybrany jako kierownik kasyna Lose Santos, ponieważ trzy rodziny je zakładające (Leone, Sindacco i Forelli) nie zaufałyby innej na tyle, aby dać jej prowadzić kasyno. W związku z tym Tony został wybrany jaka strona neutralna, a teraz czeka aż zabije go któraś z rodzin i zwali to na drugą. Jego jedynym przyjacielem jest papuga o imieniu Simon. Lider Sindaccos, Herbert Sindacco leży w szpitalu w śpiączce pourazowej, a Forelli na pewno wykorzystają ten fakt by go zabić. EJ w związku z tym udaje się do szpitala, aby "wywieźć zwłoki". Okazuje się, że Herbert został już wywieziony przez jeden z ambulansów. Od tego momentu na radarze pokazują się trzy karetki - w jednej z nich przewożony jest lider Sindacco. Zadaniem gracza jest uprowadzenie właściwej, a gdy to zrobimy - odwiezienie Herberta do masarni należącej do Rodziny Sindacco. Thomas wykupuje salon samochodowy Premium Deluxe Motorsport znajdujący się w Las Venturas od ormiańskiego dilera samochodowego Simeona Yeteriana, Thomas decyduje się go nie zwalniać, a zachować do dalszej pomocy przy prowadzeniu biznesu. W tej misji Thomas udaje się na plan filmowy, gdzie przebiera się za aktora, a z planu kradnie specjalnie wyposażonego Astona Martina DB5, posiadającego m.in. katapultę i kolczatki. Następnie auto zwraca do salonu. :"Daj mi jebane żarcie, ty leniwy buraku." ~ papuga Simon Aiden odwiedza Clarę w bunkrze. Nie udało jej się zdobyć wiele z serwerowni Iraqa - upload został odcięty. W dodatku dane są zaszyfrowane, a Clara nie potrafi ich odszyfrować. Po poszukiwaniach znajdują osobę, która je zaszyfrowała - Raymond Kenney. Był inżynierem oprogramowania podczas uruchamiana ctOS. Clara namierza jego sygnał i każe Aidenowi tam jechać. Gdy się tam zbliżymy - poinformuje nas, że odbiera dużo rozmów, w których przewija się Kenney. Musimy wyeliminować macherów znajdujących się w miejsce nadania ostatniego sygnału. Dostajemy się do środka budynku, w którym znajdziemy komputer - Clara zacznie pobierać z niego pliki. Jedna osoba, która zna położenie Raymonda zaczyna uciekać, a my ją zabijamy. Po tym, dowiadujemy się, że Kenney ukrywa się w Angel Pine. Ethan spotyka się z Tonym, Paulem, Maccerem i co dziwne - Truthem. Czeka on tu na swojego rosyjskiego przyjaciela. Tony wpada na pomysł, aby udać się odwiedzić Herberta. Wtedy pojawia się przyjaciel Trutha - Oleg Kiryłow, znany z Saints Row: The Third i po części IV. Truth twierdzi, że powinien się udać z Tonym i EJ-em, aby się zapoznali. Tak też robią. Udają się do masarni rodziny Sindacco. Tony rozmawia z Herbertem, jednak gdy ten zauważa Ethana dostaje zawału serca i umiera. Sindaccos zaczynają strzelaninę, a my musimy wyprowadzić Tony'ego z budynku wraz z Olegiem. Po tym, odwozimy ich do Lose Santos. Thomas wówczas udaje się ukraść kolejny samochód dla Simeona Yetariana, do swojej nieruchomości Premium Deluxe Motorsport. Tym razem jest to nie lada sztuka - Bugatti Type 57. Dzwoni o pomoc do Ethana. Simeon załatwia mu helikopter policyjny, za którego pomocą udajemy się do Hawick, gdzie rzekomo znajduje się właściciel, Chad Mulligan. Skanujemy znajdujących się tam ludzi, a gdy odnajdziemy Mulligana - posyłamy tam Ethana, aby go zabił i zabrał samochód. Niestety, Chad zaczyna uciekać, więc udajemy się za nim w pościg. Po jakimś czasie zwieje na piętrowy parking, gdzie także musimy go namierzyć za pomocą termowizji. Gdy już to zrobimy - zabieramy samochód i odwozimy do Premium Deluxe Motorsport. :"-Ale jazda, Luis, jak za dawnych czasów!'' :''-Kto to, kurwa, Luis?" ~ Anthony Prince, Ethan Johnson Aiden udaje się do Rockport City - hakuje tam komputer w marinie, aby móc znaleźć Raymonda Kenneyego. Niestety, podczas hakowania zostaje wykryte włamanie, więc musimy znaleźć osobnika posiadającego kod resetujący. Następnie wpisujemy ów kod do komputera. Potem badamy wieżę ctOS-u, którą mamy za zadanie aktywować. Dzięki temu odblokujemy dostęp do ctOS-u we Florydzie. Następnie udajemy się do Raymonda, gdyż hakując wieżę przechwyciliśmy nagranie - dowiadujemy się z niego, że kumpel Kenneyego, "Jed" to właściciel baru "Jedediah's". Udajemy się tam w poszukiwaniu celu - znajdziemy tam nieco zwariowanego faceta, którego pytamy się o Raymonda. Zaczynamy minigierkę - popijawę wraz z nim. Gdy Aiden jeszcze raz o nim wspomni, gościu przyjebie nam w ryj i wyrzuci przez szybę. Zaczynamy bójkę, w trakcie jej obezwładniamy go, a Pearce nazwie go "Ray". Niestety, w tej chwili sparaliżuje nas paralizatorem. Po przedstawieniu argumentów, Ray (pseudonim "T-Bone") dołączy do naszej ekipy pod jednym warunkiem - Aiden wykona dla niego parę zadań. Zgadzamy się - T-Bone oprowadzi nas po jego złomowisku. Ethan przechodzi przypadkiem obok kasyna w Las Venturas - tam spotyka dwóch ludzi kibicujących raperowi, Madd Doggowi popełnić samobójstwo. EJ stara się go powstrzymać, więc bierze pickupa stojącego obok z kartonami na pace, po czym stara się "złapać" Dogga w tą pakę. Robimy to, po czym jak najprędzej odwozimy go do szpitala, ponieważ jego stan zdrowia będzie szybko spadał. Jeśli nie dowieziemy go na czas - umrze, a każda stłuczka redukuje jego szanse na przeżycie. Gdy odwieziemy go - podziękuje nam i zaproponuje pracę menedżera. Thomas wykupuje stocznię w Palmont City. Misja, w której tego dokonuje składa się wyłącznie z cut-scenki, w której rozmawia z dwoma tamtejszymi pracownikami. Pyta się, gdzie znajduje się najszybsza łódź - ci odpowiadają, że jest już zwodowana, po czym zaczynają wymieniać jej specyfikację techniczną. Thomas wówczas odchodzi. :"-Nie skacz, ty przygłupie!'' :''-Daj mu zrobić co chce, postawiłem na to sporo pieniędzy!" ~ Ethan Johnson, jakiś gościu Aiden musi wyświadczyć swoją pierwszą przysługę dla Raymonda "T-Bone'a" Kenneya, aby ten zaczął z nim współpracować. Tym zadaniem jest ukradnięcie ciężarówki burrito T-Bone'a, którą ukradli macherzy. Wbijamy się na ich plac, po czym rozgrywamy akcję na cicho lub głośno. Po kradzieży ciężarówki, zaganiamy wrogów w pościgu na złomowisko Raymonda, gdzie czeka na nich pułapka. Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. Ethan udaje się do kasyna Four Dragons, gdzie zjawiają się także Woozie i boss innej z triad - Ran Fa Li. Wszyscy trzej składają tam swoje podpisy na dokumencie. Od tej pory EJ jest jednym z właścicieli kasyna Four Dragons i może czerpać z niego zysk. Thomas zaczyna misję przemytniczą dla swojej stoczni. Do misji lepszą łodzią wydaje się być Squalo - jest szybszy od Jetmaxa. Ma to znaczenie szczególnie, gdy wykonujemy misję po raz wtóry (gdy mamy zmniejszony czas i zmienione warunki pogodowe). Po wejściu do łodzi misja zacznie się automatycznie. Misja polega na pływaniu w pobliżu Palmont, w celu zebrania paczek z narkotykami zrzucanymi przez samolot. :"Cóż... nie sądziłem, że poważnie uda ci się zdobyć tą ciężarówkę." ~ T-Bone '''NAPAD NA BIURO' Ekipa spotyka się w Palmont City. Niestety, wtedy także pojawiają się Dave Norton oraz Will Axford. Informują, że IAA podejrzewa ich o korupcję. Zlecają nam usunięcie dokumentów które ich obciążają. Musimy się włamać do biura FIB. Aby to zrobić będziemy potrzebowali ubrań i identyfikatora pracownika ów biura. Cała ekipa jedzie pod parking biura w Los Santos. Aiden znajduje pracownika który posiada umowę krótkoterminową. Nazywa się Harvey Molina. Mamy także numer rejestracyjny jego samochodu. Gdy będziemy pod parkingiem patrzymy na tablice wszystkich wyjeżdżających samochodów (Molina wyjedzie jako trzeci). Gdy znajdziemy pracownika musimy go śledzić. Jedziemy w odpowiedniej od niego odległości by nie nabrał podejrzeń. Gdy będzie przed swoim domem wysiadamy z samochodu i idziemy za nim. Wchodzimy do jego mieszkania i zabieramy mu ubrania. Gdy to załatwimy wracamy do willi i rozplanowujemy napad. Można go rozegrać na dwa sposoby - przez dach i jako straż pożarna. W pierwszej wersji ekipa wbija się przez dach do środka, po czym Aiden musi odkodować dane z komputera. W drugiej wersji, Thomas przebiera się za sprzątacza i myje podłogę w biurze, w międzyczasie także podkładając kilka bomb. Gdy wyjdzie z budynku, wsiadamy do ciężarówki straży pożarnej, po czym wysadzamy bomby. Następnie wchodzimy do środka i okazjonalnie gasząc płomienie kradniemy dysk twardy z biura. W obu przypadkach nasze wynagrodzenie wynosi około 400 tysięcy dolarów. 'Epizod IV '(ok. 15 misji dla każdego protagonisty) Aiden następnie, na zlecenie T-Bone'a udaje się w pościg za helikopterem Ultor z jakiejś wsi niedaleko Palmont do kempingu w Palmont, ponieważ dzięki temu odnajdziemy szefa ochrony Ultor . Robi to za pomocą... konia, którego ukradł z pobliskiej farmy. Śledzimy helikopter aż do wspomnianego kempingu. Następnie, hakujemy kamery się w nim znajdujące i szukamy za ich pomocą dwóch szefów ochrony Ultor. Gdy już ich znajdziemy - po cichu zakradamy się do nich i obezwładniamy. Gdy obezwładnimy obydwu - hakujemy ID tego ostatniego, a następnie uciekamy z miejsca zdarzenia. Ethan spotyka się z donem Rodziny Leone, Salvatore Leone w kasynie Caliguli. Tak. Nie umarł w 2001. Prawdziwego dona mafii nie zabije byle strzał ze snajperki. Chce dla niego pracować - Tony za niego ręczy, i przedstawia go jako "pierdoloną jednoosobową armię". Sal przedstawia swój plan - Forelli wysyłają swoich ludzi, aby go zabić, więc EJ musi ich zabić zanim to zrobią. Udajemy się na lotnisko i bierzemy awionetkę Dodo, po czym lecimy w kierunku samolotu. Gdy dolecimy - wskakujemy do niego i zabijamy obecnych tam mafiozów, po czym tym samym samolotem wracamy na lotnisko. Thomas wykupuje firmę taksówkarską Downtown Cab Co w Vice City. Misja jest jedynie cut-scenką, w której Carossito rozmawia z kierownikiem - Johnem na temat pracy. :"Zapłać kobiecie, ty spasiony chuju." ''~ papuga Simon Aiden musi zniszczyć konwój ochrony Ultor Corp. zmierzający w stronę Vice City, zanim się do nich włamie. Udajemy się w miejsce, w którym będzie przejeżdżał konwój i niszczymy go w dowolny sposób. Następnie uciekamy ścigającemu nas Ultorowi, lub zabijamy ich wszystkich. Niezbyt rozbudowana misja. Ethan spotyka się z C.R.A.S.H. - zlecają mu oni zabicie agenta IAA i zdobycie jego akt - udajemy się do Ludendorff, gdzie przebywa. Wbijamy się do jego kryjówki, po czym wybijamy jego ochroniarzy i jego samego. Następnie aktówkę odwozimy do C.R.A.S.H. w El Castillo del Diablo. Informacją zawartą w dokumencie okazuje się być potwierdzenie, że Sergio Sanchez wydał swoich współpracowników - Axford przyjebie mu z łopaty, po czym odjedzie, a naszym zadaniem jest go pochować - robimy to za pomocą minigierki. Obserwuje nas cały czas Edd Kosciusko - w pewnej chwili Sanchez wstanie i go zaatakuje, żeby dać EJ-owi szansę go zabić. Udajemy się w pogoń za Kosciusko i go zabijamy w dowolny sposób. Thomas dostanie od Johna informację o tym, że na wyspie Starfish na odebranie czeka pewien VIP - udajemy się po niego, jednak w ostatniej chwili konkurencyjna firma zabierze go nam sprzed nosa. Musimy odzyskać klienta, zanim zostanie dostarczony pod terminal lotniska Escobar; możemy dokonać tego na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym, mniej skomplikowanym sposobem, jest zwykłe uderzanie i ostrzeliwanie taksówki konkurencji, aż wystraszony klient przesiądzie się do naszej. Potem, uważając na wściekłego kierowcę, któremu podebraliśmy klienta, odwozimy VIP-a na lotnisko. Można także dotrzeć na lotnisko przed konkurentem, i zabicie go ze snajperki w ostatniej chwili. :"Kurwa, jaki ja jestem zajebisty." ~ T-Bone :lub :"Jeśli powiesz jeszcze jedno słowo, zabiję wszystkich Johnsonów w USA. Jeśli powiesz jeszcze więcej niż jedno słowo, zabiję wszystkich na literę J." ~ Edd Kosciusko Aiden wyświadcza ostatnią przysługę dla T-Bone'a - włamuje się do laboratorium Ultor we wnętrzu góry na obrzeżach Vice City, tzw. Piramidy. Wszystko robimy po cichu, ponieważ jeśli ktokolwiek nas zobaczy - serwery zostaną zablokowane. Po cichu eliminujemy wszystkich ochroniarzy i dostajemy się do centralnej konsoli. Potem dostajemy się do pierwszej skrzynki ctOS-u, po czym szukamy kolejnych. Po znalezieniu, włamujemy się do nich, gdzie dostajemy widok na serwerownię. Następnie, wgrywamy do nich spyware T-Bone'a. Niestety, wówczas do strażniczki, dyrektorki działu PR zadzwoni jakiś inny strażnik - przychodzi Damien Brenks, w sprawie Raymonda Kenneya. Następnym zadaniem jest zlokalizowanie spotkania Damiena - gdy już je znajdziemy, ujrzymy ów spotkanie. Brenks zaczyna negocjować - w zamian za dostęp do ctOS-u jest w stanie oddać im pliki nt. Kenneya, a nawet Aidena - kiedy z nim skończy. Dyrektorka wstaje z fotela, mówi przez słuchawkę Bluetootho-podobną "Mamy Kenneya" i wychodzi. W następnej kolejności uciekamy z Piramidy - tym razem nie mamy obowiązku robić tego po cichu. Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. Ethan dostaje zadanie od Salvatore'a Leone'a - ma się udać do Vice City, do jego domu i zabić jego prawą rękę - Toniego Ciprianiego, ponieważ podejrzewa go o przygotowanie pułapki. Udajemy się na lotnisko, po czym bierzemy samolot i lecimy do Vice City. Stamtąd udajemy się do Statuy Szczęśliwości, gdzie ukrywa się cel. Wybijamy znajdujących się tam jego ochroniarzy, po czym zabijamy jego samego. Następnie wracamy do Los Santos, a misja zakończy się powodzeniem. Thomas odwiedza swoją firmę taksówkarską - John denerwuje się, bo firma traci klientów, ponieważ konkurencja ma za dużo taksówek. Naszym zadaniem jest wyjście na ulice Los Santos i ich zniszczenie. Do zniszczenia mamy 3 taksówski - możemy je zniszczyć w absolutnie dowolny sposób. Niezależnie od tego, jaki to sposób - gdy wszystkie trzy taryfy będą zniszczone, misja zakończy się powodzeniem. :"-''Ale poradzisz sobie bez nas? :''-Pewnie, że sobie poradzi, ty jebany kretynie! Wsiadaj do auta!" ~ Maccer, Tony Prince Aiden udaje się ostrzec T-Bone'a przed nadciągającymi po niego ochroniarzami Ultor Corp. Udajemy się jak najszybciej na jego złomowisko. Eliminujemy bojowników, w czym oczywiście mogą nam pomóc pułapki przez niego zastawione, co czyni misję o wiele ciekawszą. Gdy zabijemy wszystkich, spotykamy zię z T-Bone'em. Następnie wyprowadzamy go ze złomowiska, przy okazji chroniąc go od kolejnych członków Ultor. Jak na wariata przystało, puści on nastrojową muzykę, czyli jakiś death metal. W czasie gdy T-Bone zacznie uzbrajać bombę, musimy go osłaniać. Gdy ją już uzbroi, uciekamy poza teren złomowiska i je wysadzamy. Na koniec wsiadamy z nim do łodzi i odpływamy z Vice City do Los Detroi, gdzie znajduje się tzw. Bunkier 2 - oczywiście droga zostanie pominięta. Dostaje się do bunkru, gdzie pojawia się także Clara. Ethan spotyka się z Madd Doggiem, który wyszedł ze szpitala. Planuje powrócić do swojej chałupy, ale jest ona teraz własnością jednego z ważniejszych członków Vagos. Musimy ją z powrotem przejąć. Wraz z triadą wskakujemy do samolotu i na spadochronie zlatujemy do posiadłości. W środku eliminujemy wszystkich Vagosów, po czym udajemy się w pościg za właścicielem willi i go zabijamy. Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. Thomas dostaje informację od Johna, że dostał kolejne wezwanie od ważnej osobistości - udajemy się na miejsce odebrania. Niestety, nie znajdziemy tam nikogo ważnego - jedynie pięć taksówek konkurencyjnej firmy z zamiarem zabicia nas. Musimy przeżyć przez minutę, najlepiej jeżdżąc w kółko. Kiedy czas się skończy, wyjedzie ich przywódca, w specjalnej taksówce-zebrze. Możemy ją albo zniszczyć, albo zabić samego kierowcę - niezależnie od tego, gdy kierowca zginie nasza misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. :"Mam alergię na umieranie, Aiden!" ~ T-Bone :f Aiden w końcu udaje się pobrać wszystkie dane Iraqa ze Steelport - tym razem z pomocą Jordiego, który dostarczył mu egzoszkielet, który jego ludzie ukradli z Piramidy. Z pomocą egzoszkieletu, możemy korzystać z supermocy z Saints Row IV. O wiele łatwiej też zabijamy ludzi w walce wręcz. Udajemy się do serwerowni, skąd zaczynamy w całości pobierać to, co jest w serwerach zawarte. Naszym zadaniem jest opuścić blok, po drodze spotkamy Iraqa. Okaże się, że to on był drugim hakerem z Merlaut - wejdzie jednak jego pomocnik, a szef Ballasów zacznie uciekać. Wychodzimy na balkon, gdzie zaczynamy walczyć z Iraqiem, będącym w specjalnym mechu z zainstalowanym minigunem. Po jego pokonaniu, dostajemy wybór - oszczędzić mu życie (w zamian stanie się członkiem ekipy) lub go zabić (łatwiejsze wojny gangów dla Ethana). Niezależnie od wyboru, po jego dokonaniu misja zostanie zakończona. Ethan dostaje kolejne zadanie od Dave'a Nortona - ma się udać do Portu San Fierro, włamać na lotniskowiec wojskowy i ukraść pionowzlot. Jak na wariata i protagonistę gry z serii GTA przystało, EJ się zgadza. Udajemy się tam, nurkując włamujemy się na statek. Możemy zarówno wyeliminować wszystkich po cichu, jak i zrobić absolutną masakrę. Po wyeliminowaniu wszystkich, bierzemy Hydrę i odlatujemy. Po drodze zaczną nas atakować dwa inne pionowzloty, chyba że zniszczyliśmy je już na lotniskowcu. Następnie, udajemy się zniszczyć trzy statki szpiegowskie - po tym, lądujemy na opuszczonym lotnisku, wówczas misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. Thomas wykupuje klub ze striptizem Pig Pen w Los Detroi na ulicy Stip Street - pierwsza misja jest jedynie cut-scenką, w której rozmawia z kierownikiem, Leonem. Właściwa praca zacznie się w następnej misji. :"-Co mam zrobić tym czymś? Hydrze'' :''-Co? Nie wiem o czym mówisz - ty to ukradłeś. Ja nic z tym nie mam wspólnego, nawet nie wiem o czym mówisz. Na razie." ~ Ethan Johnson, Dave Norton Aiden udaje się do bunkra w Los Detroi, aby przeanalizować dane Iraqa. Praca idzie T-Bone'owi i Clarze dobrze, jednak po chwili ktoś zacznie się włamywać do komputera. Pearce udaje się po włamywacza - namierzamy źródło jego sygnału, aby odciąć jego dostęp. Robimy to za pomocą typowych dla misji dla Aidena jakichś układanek. Po tym, jak nam się to uda, na ekranach w bunkrze pojawi się napis "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, CLARA". Uruchomi się nagranie, w którym będzie można usłyszeć jakiegoś faceta z Clarą. Wyjdzie na jaw, że to nasza wspólniczka w zamian za pieniądze dała zabójcom wiadomość o tym, kto próbował włamać się do hotelu Merlaut - Damien Brenks i Aiden Pearce. T-Bone odetnie zasilanie, aby powstrzymać wyciek plików. Następnie uda się na poszukiwania za hakerem - Defaltem. Po tym, misja się zakończy. Ethan przesiaduje w willi Madd Dogga i rozmawia przez telefon - wówczas wchodzi Norton, zabiera mu ów telefon i wyłącza. Ma dla niego ostatnie zadanie - "niespodziankę". W tej chwili zadzwoni telefon. Dave każe EJ-owi go odebrać. Rozmówcą okazuje się Drake - z niewiadomej przyczyny został wypuszczony z więzienia i mamy go odebrać. Takie jest zadanie Nortona - odebrać swojego brata. Jedziemy po niego i udajemy się na Grove Street, gdzie zastajemy swój gang w rozsypce - zabijamy więc dilerów i przejmujemy Grove Street od Ballasów. Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. Thomas zaczyna pracę dla klubu Pig Pen. Musimy wziąć jakikolwiek samochód (najlepiej na cztery osoby) i zacząć pogoń za dziwkami z Los Detroi. Musimy je uratować z rąk ich złych, niedobrych alfonsów i odwieźć je do klubu w określonym czasie. Misja bardzo podobna do akcji "Eskorta" z serii Saints Row. Gdy zadanie zostanie wykonane, misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. :"-Chcecie kupić t-taki mikser? Całkiem s-spoko, n-n-nawet działa.'' :''-Co jest kurwa? To mikser mamy!" ~ Jakiś ćpun, Drake Johnson Aiden spotyka się z Damienem w centrum Los Detroi - zaczyna z nim negocjacje na temat Nicky. Wie o tym, że dobił targu z Ultor. Brenks zleca swoim ludziom włamanie się do Weazel News - od tej chwili na każdym cyfrowym billboardzie w Los Detroi ukaże się wizerunek Aidena jako tzw. mściciela. Musimy uniknąć wykrycia przez przechodniów i zabić machera, który włamał się do Weazel News. Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. EJ wbija do domu Johnsonów i zastaje Drake'a jarającego jakieś narkotyki od jakiejś dziwki. Dziwka mówi, że otrzymała narkotyk od C-Kinga z Glen Park. Po zabójstwie/ucieczce Iraqa (zależnie od wyboru jako Aiden), on został liderem i podporządkował sobie wszystkich byłych gangsterów - w tym starszych braci Johnson, Sweeta i Carla. Udajemy się tam i przejmujemy Glen Park z rąk Ballasów, po czym dostajemy się do domu C-Kinga, gdzie znajdziemy nie tylko jego, ale jego sługusów - starszych Johnsonów. Kinga zabijamy w dowolny sposób, a CJ-a i Seana odwozimy z powrotem na Grove Street. Thomas ma w końcu premierę swojego filmu w Los Santos, wyreżyserowanego przez samego Solomona Richardsa. Udajemy się do sklepu Perseus, gdzie kupujemy sobie smoking i wraz z Solomonem udajemy się limuzyną na Vinewood Boulevard. Naszym jedynym zadaniem w tej misji jest przejście po czerwonym dywanie i obejrzenie filmu ''Krach ''(choć równie dobrze możemy go pominąć). Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za zaliczoną. :"-Ta scena, kiedy musisz pożreć własne dzieci... popłakałem się!" ~ Lazlow Jones Aiden udaje się pomóc T-Bone'owi - znalazł kryjówkę Defalta w Bayview. Podłączamy się do T-Bone'a, który uzyskał dostęp do jego kamerki internetowej. Widzimy, jak Raymond wyciąga z komputera Defalta płytę główną, jednak musi ją odłożyć, bo do domu wbijają jacyś goście ze spluwami. Musimy odprowadzić T-Bone'a w bezpieczne miejsce, przeprowadzając go przez pole pełne uzbrojonych macherów-weteranów. W następnej kolejności musimy uciec z miejsca zdarzenia albo zabić wszystkich zebranych macherów. Defalt wie o włamaniu, więc wyśle nam o tym wiadomość i zacznie wysadzać wszystko co popadnie na ulicach Bayview. EJ musi pomóc Madd Doggowi wrócić na szczyt - w trakcie jego nieobecności jego miejsce na szczytach list przebojów zajął raper z Ballas, G-Rob. Dostajemy wiadomość, że przebywa akurat w salonie tatuażu na Vinewood Boulevard. Udajemy się tam i go karzemy. Na początek przekuwamy mu różne części ciała - brew, nos i ucho. Kolejność dowolna. Następnie tatuujemy mu penisa na plecach albo klatce piersiowej, albo plecach. Na koniec odcinamy mu jego kucyk, po czym odwozimy Madd Dogga do domu. Thomas wykupuje kopalnię w połowie drogi między Los Santos a Bayview - sztygar nam mówi, że któryś z górników jest debilem i zostawił bombę na samym dole kompleksu, paręset metrów pod ziemią. Zadanie jest podobne do tego z LEGO City Undercover - musimy się tam udać i ją zabrać. W związku z tym, musimy wysadzić parę rzeczy za pomocą dynamitu, który dostajemy z automatów, takich jak np. te od Sprunka. Po jakimś czasie dotrzemy do wodospadu, wysadzimy toi-toia i polecimy na spadochronie setki metrów w dół. Na samym dole znajdziemy bombę - po dotarciu do niej, włączy się cut-scenka, a po niej zostaniemy teleportowani na górę i misja się zakończy. :"-Wiesz, szybki kurs tatuowania swojego imienia na tyłkach kumpli z celi pomógł.'' :''-Fuj, poważnie?'' :''-Co ty! Nie... nie do końca." ~ Ethan Johnson, Madd Dogg Aiden udaje się po Defalta - ukrywa się on w klubie Dot Connexion w centrum miasta. Musimy tam dyskretnie się dostać - nie będzie to trudne, bo po pewnym czasie bramkarz odejdzie. Wchodzimy na parkiet i musimy użyć Profilera, aby sprofilować gości i dostać się do Defalta. To już z kolei jest wyzwaniem, ponieważ ten pozmieniał imiona, nazwiska i dane gości aby wkurzyć Aidena. Następnie dostajemy się na górę i hakujemy serwer Defalta - po tym dostaniemy dostęp do kamery i będziemy mogli na niego spojrzeć, jak jako DJ daje koncert. Jednakże on zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i wywołuje zaciemnienie. Udajemy się za nim w pościg. Warto mieć do tego dobre auto. Co prawda Defalt ma Pontiaca Bonneville z '65, jednak jest to ulepszona wersja potrafiąca konkurować z takimi autami jak Koenigsegg Agera czy Sesto Elemento, a na dodatek posiada kozacko zmodyfikowaną tylną szybę. Zanim go zabijemy, pobieramy jego dane (musimy się trzymać blisko jego). Gdy zadanie zostanie wykonane - zabijamy go lub obezwładniamy. Auto można ukraść, a po tej misji będzie dostępne na Legendarymotorsport.com za $1 000 000. Ethan odwiedza Drake'a w jego chałupie - ten spotyka się z członkami Families. Po zakończeniu cut-scenki wychodzimy na ulice i przejmujemy dwa tereny Idlewood na terenie Los Santos wraz z naszym bratem. Jeśli Aiden zabił Iraqa, misja będzie łatwiejsza. Po tym, jak w końcu przejmiemy dwa terytoria odwozimy Drake'a z powrotem do jego domu na Grove Street. Thomas wykupuje i zaczyna pracę dla Klubu Malibu w Los Santos - van z napojami został skradziony, a więc udajemy się go przejąć. Za pomocą lokalizatora Trackify namierzamy go jeżdżąc w kierunku kropki oznaczonej na telefonie. Gdy go odnajdziemy - odbieramy vana i odstawiamy z powrotem do klubu Malibu Los Santos. :"Aiden nie złapie szczura || A Defalt ma seeeeeeeer" ~ opis niektórych gości w Dot Connexion Aiden musi uwolnić Nicky - jest przetrzymywana przez Damiena w magazynie w porcie Los Santos. Włamujemy się do pierwszej z kamer - ujrzymy tam siostrę Aidena i strażnika - zabijamy go wysadzając pobliską skrzynkę. Dzwonimy do Nicky. Ta odbiera, musimy ją kierować po magazynie lub wejść samemu i zrobić absolutną masakrę. Nasza starsza siostra weźmie pistolet zabitego strażnika. Gdy przez drzwi wejdzie kolejny - ta szybko go zastrzeli z krzykiem. Po wyprowadzeniu Nicky z magazynu, odwozimy ją do domu. Ethan spotyka się wraz z Drake'em, Hectorem, Michelle, Madd Doggiem, Tonym, Maccerem i Kentem Paulem w posiadłości Madd Dogga - oglądają relację na żywo z rozprawy Willa Axforda i Edda Kosciusko (na której pojawił się tylko Axford, bo Edda zabił EJ). Sąd w Los Santos po chwili ogłosił wynik rozprawy: funkcjonariusze C.R.A.S.H. zostają uznani za niewinnych. W związku z tą decyzją, na ulicach miasta wybuchają zamieszki - od teraz niektóre domy będą dymiły, a ludzie będą się do nich włamywać, przez co na ulicach spotkamy dużo ludzi z nowymi telewizorami. Naszym zadaniem jest jedynie odwieźć naszego brata z powrotem na Grove Street. Thomas wykupuje drukarnię. Spotyka jednego z pracowników, Maxa Kelly'ego (syn Earnesta Kelly'ego, właściciela drukarni z Vice City). Ten mówi mu o jego prawdziwych planach. Nielegalne drukowanie pieniędzy. Musimy się dowiedzieć o tym, kiedy ma się odbyć transport matryc. Udajemy się na statek Yakuzy w porcie Los Santos. Wybijamy mafiozów, po czym idziemy do ich szefa. Po tym, jak dowiemy się wystarczająco dużo informacji, misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. :"Aiden... ja go chyba zabiłam... Łii! Jej!" ~ Nicky Pearce Aiden musi wywieźć swoją siostrę Nicky i jej syna, Jacksona poza miasto, do Palomino Creek, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Bierzemy auto podstawione nam przed domem i odwozimy naszą rodzinę we wskazane miejsce. Po tym, misja zostanie uznana za wypełnioną. EJ musi wyświadczyć przysługę Hectorowi - dzielnicę jego gangu, El Coronę opanował gang Los Santos Vagos. Musimy się tam udać rekrutując członków Grove Street Families. Na miejscu spotykamy się z Varrios Los Aztecas, gangiem Rasqueza. Rozpoczynamy bitwę o El Coronę - jest ona jak każda inna. W końcowej części misji, musimy uważać na dwóch Vagosów - jeden z RPG, drugi z miotaczem ognia. Gdy tych dwóch także zabijemy, misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. Thomas udaje się przechwycić matryce. Jedziemy do doków, musimy tam dotrzeć zanim przyleci kurier w helikopterze. Po dojeździe do doków, zabijamy obecnych już Ballasów i Vagosów, po czym także samego kuriera. Kradniemy jego walizkę z matrycami, po czym wracamy do drukarni. Najlepiej uciec za pomocą helikoptera, ponieważ wtedy nikt nie uda się za nami w pościg. Po tym, gdy to zrobimy misja zostanie uznana za zaliczoną. :"HASTA LA MUERTE!" ~ Aztecas Damien Brenks postanawia uciec z miasta. Zaczyna uciekać na lotnisko swoim Audi A6 2011. Misja rozpoczyna się od cut-scenki w której Brenks, jeszcze w magazynie zleca swoim ludziom zabójstwo Clary Lille, mszcząc się za odbicie Nicky. Aiden widzi to przez kamerę. Gracz ma wybór, co chce zrobić - uratować Clarę (Damien ucieka) lub zabić Damiena (Clara ginie). Jeśli decydujemy się uratować byłą współpracowniczkę, po prostu udajemy się na cmentarz, gdzie po prostu odpieramy ataki macherów Damiena. Jeśli zdecydujemy się zabić Brenksa, udajemy się za nim w pościg - zatrzyma się na terminalu lotniska. Rozpoczynamy strzelaninę z jego macherami przez całe lotnisko - po zabiciu ich wszystkich, staniemy do walki z Damienem, trzymającym w rękach miniguna. Po jego zabiciu, udajemy się szybko na cmentarz, aby spróbować uratować Clarę - nie zdążymy. Nasza była współpracowniczka przebywająca nad grobem siostrzenicy Aidena zostanie zastrzelona przez ludzi Damiena. Ethan musi uwolnić swojego ziomka Ghosta z rąk rosyjskiej mafii. Udajemy się do magazynu we Wschodnim Los Santos, gdzie ukrywa się rosyjska mafia przetrzymująca Ghosta. Po wyeliminowaniu ich wszystkich, idziemy na wyższe piętro, gdzie przesłuchujemy bossa mafii - pytamy się go o to, kto zniszczył deal w dokach Los Santos, co zakończyło się schwytaniem Drake'a. Rusek odpowie, że był to koleś zwany "Fat Stink". Następnie przesłuchujemy go w sprawie Ghosta - gdy już będzie miał odpowiedzieć, Ghost pojawi się przebrany za klauna i powie nam, że ''Ruskowie mają dziwne fetysze. Po tym, odwozimy Ghosta z powrotem na Grove Street. Thomas ma problem - Leonardo Forelli nie jest zadowolony z pracy Carossito, więc przysłał swoich ludzi, aby ściągnęli haracz z jego biznesów. Dowiadujemy się o tym od Maxa Kelly'ego, pracownika drukarni. Na wykonanie misji istnieje bardzo prosty sposób. Misja nie zakończy się niepowodzeniem, dopóki mafiozi nie ściągną haraczu ze wszystkich biznesów. Najlepszą pozycję do obrony ma salon samochodowy Premium Deluxe Motorsport - wystarczy więc pojechać tam i poczekać, aż przyjadą mafiozi, po czym szybko się ich pozbyć za pomocą RPG. Kiedy pozbędziemy się wszystkich trzech grup, misja zakończy się powodzeniem. :"-Thomas... zrób facetowi drugą dziurę w tyłku. :''-Nawet dwie." ~ Max Kelly, Thomas Carossito EPILOG Końcowy etap gry, składający się z napadu na bank rezerw federalnych, misji przygotowawczej i misji finałowej. '''NAPAD NA BANK REZERW FEDERALNYCH' Ethan, Aiden i Thomas mają popijawę w Willi Carossito - oczywiście, coś musi im przeszkodzić. Jakżeby inaczej. Odwiedza ich grupka ludzi (i robot) z Violą na czele. Wśród tych ludzi znajdują się Kiki, Pierce Washington, Shaundi, Oleg Kiryłow i CID. Viola mówi, w jakim celu przychodzi - szef jej gangu ostatnio jakimś przypadkiem został prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych, a Viola ma dostać posadę szefa Banku Rezerw Federalnych w Los Santos. Aby przekonać społeczeństwo, że zmiana szefa jest konieczna, ekipa musi napaść na ów bank - miałby to być ich ostatni, wielki skok. Gracz ma dwie opcje rozegrania napadu - subtelny lub oczywisty. W wariancie subtelnym ekipa miałaby się podać za pracowników Gruppe 6, mającej przetransportować złoto z banku. W wariancie oczywistym, jedna ekipa udaje wariatów na górze, próbując napaść na cały bank w dwie osoby bez żadnego przygotowania (żeby odciągnąć uwagę strażników), a druga przebija się wielkim wiertłem do skarbca. Niezależnie od wybranego sposobu, któryś z protagonistów musi pomóc Lesterowi złamać zabezpieczenia banku. Robimy to za pomocą minigierki Wypalania szlaku ''w wersji Tron, znanej z Saints Row: The Third. W wersji subtelnej, cała ekipa udaje się Mercedesem G36 do tunelu, gdzie mają przejąć wóz opancerzony. Ustawiają kolczatkę, w którą furgon wjeżdża. Następnie przyjeżdżają nasi kierowcy, którzy te koła wymieniają. Zabieramy ze sobą jednego z członków Gruppe Sechs - Caseyego. Podjeżdżamy do banku i zostajemy wpuszczeni, po czym zaczynamy podążać za kierownikiem. Po przejeździe windą, dojdziemy do skarbca, skąd wyniesiemy złoto do ciężarówek. Po wyjeździe, Lester da nam wiadomość o tym, że Ultor wie o tym, że obrabiamy właśnie największy bank na świecie i wysłał na nas swoich zabójców. Aiden musi zmieniać sygnalizację świetlną tak, aby auta korporacji nie mogłyby dotrzeć do ich furgonów. Po dojechaniu na miejsce, pakujemy złoto do ukradzionych przez Lestera specjalnie przystosowanych Chevroletów Camaro. Dla Caseyego zostawiamy jedną sztabkę złota, aby upewnić się, że będzie siedział cicho. Wsiadamy do aut, po czym zaczyna się pościg (mamy 5. poziom poszukiwań). Po pełnym akcji pościgu, z wybuchającymi cysternami i innymi fantami ekipa wjeżdża autami do ciężarówek, przez co udaje im się uciec policji. Spotykają się na opuszczonym lotnisku wraz ze Świętymi. W wersji oczywistej, Thomas i Aiden wbijają się do banku z góry, udając kompletnych wariatów. Z kolei Ethan i wynajęty strzelec wbijają się z dołu, korzystając z wiertła dostają się do skarbca. EJ podkłada pod bramy bomby przylepne, które następnie detonuje. Kiedy strzelec zacznie wynosić złoto, my musimy powstrzymać oddziały NOOSE. Gdy załatwimy wszystkich, Ethan wejdzie za pomocą kotwiczki do jednego z helikopterów i zacznie lecieć ze złotem w kierunku skradzionego pociągu. Z kolei Carossito, Aiden i wybrany strzelec zaczną przebijać się przez ulice Los Santos. Zejdą na pobliski parking, gdzie ukryli pojazd do ucieczki i zaczną uciekać przez autostradę. Na koniec, wjadą do ciężarówki kiedy policja tego nie będzie widzieć. Po tym, ekipa spotka się na opuszczonym lotnisku przy Las Payasadas ze Świętymi, a misja zostanie uznana za zakończoną. Łup dla każdego z protagonistów wynosi około 25-40 milionów dolarów. '''Per Aspera Ad Astra - misja finałowa' Przed rozpoczęciem misji ujrzymy kilka okienek. Pierwsze z napisem Zaczynasz misję finałową. Czy jesteś pewien, że jesteś całkowicie uzbrojony i gotowy, aby stanąć do walki ze wszystkimi swoimi wrogami? ''Gdy klikniemy "Tak", pojawi się następne. ''Jesteś NAPRAWDĘ pewien? ''Gdy po raz kolejny kilkniemy "Tak", pojawi się kolejne. ''Zwariowałeś? ''Gdy znowu klikniemy "tak", ujrzymy już ostatnie. ''Jakieś ostatnie słowa? ''Tutaj po prostu wciskamy przycisk A/X/Enter i przechodzimy do misji. Prawdą jest, że ekipa obrobiła już wszystko, co miała do odrobienia - jednak przez to kilka osób siedzi im na ogonie. FIB, IAA, a przede wszystkim korporacja Ultor. Ethan musi się uporać z Fat Stinkiem, a Thomas z Leonardo Forellim. Cała trójka ma jednak jednego, wspólnego wroga - Lucky'ego Quinna. Misja rozpoczyna się w Willi Carossito - cała trójka relaksuje się w towarzystwie kumpli - Violi i Kiki, Shaundi i Pierce'a, Olega i CID-a oraz T-Bone'a, ewentualnie Clary, Tonym, Ghostem i Lesterem. Brakuje Drake'a, który nie mógł być na miejscu. Zaczynają rozplanowywać to, jak mają zamiar uporać się ze swoimi problemami. Thomas rozkazuje przynieść Tony'emu 3 miliony w fałszywkach. Przerywa im pukanie do drzwi. Thomas do nich podchodzi - zastaje w nich Leonardo Forelliego ze swoimi dwoma ludźmi. Zacznie się między nimi najbardziej niecodzienna konwersacja w historii gier wideo do czasu wyjścia Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell. Zacznie się musical - Leo wyrazi w nim swoje niezadowolenie, Thomas powie mu, że go to jebie, a po tym dołączą także niektóre inne postacie, np. Aiden, Ethan, T-Bone, CID, Lester i Oleg. Musical zakończą słowa Thomasa, który mówi że za chwilę zapierdoli Leo. Zaczynamy bitwę - musimy ochronić sejf przed Forellimi - po przetrwaniu ataku, ekipa zadecyduje o tym, aby dać Ethanowi zabić Fat Stinka - gracz dostaje do wyboru, kogo chce wybrać do wspólnej walki - Aidena i Thomasa, Violę i Kiki, Shaundi i Pierce'a czy Olega i CID-a. Jeśli gracz nie wybierze Aidena i Thomasa, inni gracze grające tymi postaciami będą mogły wykorzystać ten czas, aby uzbroić się do finałowej walki. Ethan udaje się z ekipą do Fortecy Kraku Fat Stinka we Wschodnim Los Santos - dobijamy się tam za pomocą skradzionego czołgu APC - rozbijamy ścianę i wchodzimy do budynku. Aby dostać się do Fat Stinka, musimy przejść przez trzy kondygnacje budynku. Najpierw wychodzimy na schody i rozwalamy kilku gangsterów. Zabieramy pancerz i kucamy przy drzwiach. Strzelamy w nie, zabijając jak największą ilość gangsterów. Potem wchodzimy przez wspomniane drzwi i kucamy przy pierwszych skrzyniach. Rozwalamy wszystkich gangsterów (łącznie z tymi na górze) i przechodzimy przez drzwi. Torujemy sobie drogę przez korytarz i wychodzimy na górę. Po prawej w pomieszczeniu znajdziemy apteczkę i strzelbę bojową. Zabieramy je i przechodzimy przez drzwi na pierwsze piętro. Przechodzimy korytarz, i jak w przypadku parteru, oczyszczamy go z pracowników. Wychodzimy na górę (wcześniej oczyszczoną) i przechodzimy korytarz, bacznie śledząc drzwi, przez które weszliśmy do laboratorium. Gdy pojawią się tam gangsterzy, zabijamy ich. Przy kolejnych drzwiach stoją gangsterzy. Rozwalamy ich przy użyciu beczki i wychodzimy na górę. W salonie Ballas robimy to samo co wcześniej, sprawdzając drzwi i idąc cały czas w przykucu. Po oczyszczeniu salonu idziemy po Stinka. Nie znajdziemy go - rozkażemy Aidenowi włamać się do systemu kamer w pałacu - ujrzymy jak Stink siedzi na fotelu w jakimś małym, zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Następnie hakujemy rolety - ujrzymy, że ten pokój znajduje się zaraz obok EJ-a. Na koniec, Pearce hakuje rozrusznik serca naszego dawnego przyjaciela - ten upadnie i po chwili umrze. Po śmierci Fat Stinka przyjdzie Axford w egzoszkielecie Ultor - tym samym, którego użył Aiden podczas bitwy z Iraqiem. Poinformuje nas o swojej uciecze z miasta. Zaczynamy z nim bitwę - najlepiej zastawiać na niego pułapki z bomb przylepnych lub min. Po jakimś czasie, ujrzymy jak Ballasi zaczną wysadzać generatory i odetną zasilanie. Wybuchnie pożar. Od teraz mamy siedem minut na ucieczkę z płonącego budynku. Tutaj bardzo przydaje się ognioodporność. Ściągamy wszystkich gangsterów na trzech kondygnacjach, cały czas prąc naprzód i na dół. :"Ethan, ty jebany w dupę obciągaczu zasranych (upada) kutasów..." ~ ostatnie słowa Willa Axforda Po wyjściu na zewnątrz, Aiden będzie musiał udać się do bunkru, aby spotkać się z T-Bone'em i ewentualnie Clarą. Gdy się tam zbiorą, wyślą wszystkie pliki skradzione od Iraqa do wszystkich telewizji z okolic Los Santos. Zadzwoni wówczas Quinn - skrytykuje nas za to, że "po prostu to oddajemy" - przypomni nam, że ma cały dostęp do ctOS-u - to w końcu dzieło. Aby dorwać w końcu Lucky'ego, musimy wyłączyć cały ctOS. Dzwonimy do T-Bone'a. Mówi nam, że cała sieć jest połączona z satelitą, która służy jako zawór bezpieczeństwa systemu. Dałoby się do niej włamać, jeśli wrzucimy wirus T-Bone'a z dwóch różnych miejsc - jedno znajduje się w dokach, drugie w tamie. Przesyłamy wirusa przez jakiś czas, gdy będzie przesyłany musimy utrzymać pozycję w pobliżu wskazanego miejsca. Po tym, jak nam się to uda, udajemy się do głównej bazy ctOS-u w Pillbox Hill, zaraz obok komisariatu LSPD, wcześniej gubiąc policję. Na miejscu na ekranach pojawi się grupa hakerska DedSec - poproszą nas o 30 sekund na wrzucenie ich kodu do ctOS-u. Aiden się zgadza, a po odczekaniu pół minuty, włamuje się do satelity z widokiem na Los Santos. Za pomocą jednego kliknięcia, wyłączamy cały ctOS w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych - wywołamy zaciemnienie w całym kraju. Zostaje jednak ostatni cel - Lucky Quinn. Ethan, Aiden i Thomas zbiorą się na lądowisku przy Verona Beach i wezmą od Yusufa helikopter Buzzard - udają się nim do Obserwatorium Galileusza - wbijają się do niego przez dach. Przy biurku zastają zrelaksowanego Quinna, Thomas powie "To koniec, Lucky. Przegrałeś. Mamy cię." Lucky odpowie tylko "Nie sądzę". W tej chwili dwóch ochroniarzy wbije i obezwładni Carossito i Pearce'a. EJ spyta się "A co ze mną?". Odpowiedź Quinna brzmi "Wiesz, Ethan... nie jesteś typem gościa, z którym łatwo negocjować. Ale niektórzy twoi znajomi - jak najbardziej. Prawda, Drake?" Drake wyjdzie i przystawi lufę pistoletu do głowy Ethana, a szef Ultor wyjawi nam, że był wtyczką już od niedługo po tym, jak schwytano go w dokach. Aiden w tym czasie shakuje pobliską skrzynkę, aby ta wybuchła. W zamieszaniu, Carossito i Pearce zabiją ochroniarzy, Quinn zacznie uciekać, a Ethan wypchnie swojego brata, Drake'a za szybę. Ekipa rusza w pościg za szefem Ultor - ten weźmie swoje Lamborghini Aventador, a ekipa weźmie uzbrojoną Toyotę Hilux ze stanowiskiem do strzelania. Ethan siądzie za kierownicą, Thomas jako pasażer, a Aiden weźmie stanowisko do ostrzału. Stamtąd udajemy się w pościg za Luckym po całm Los Santos. Jako EJ gracz musi jechać, zaś jako dwie pozostałe postacie chronić się nawzajem, niszcząc wszystkich ludzi w pościgu. Po jakimś czasie dotrzemy na lotnisko, bowiem Quinn chce uciec z Los Santos. I tutaj wkracza część podobna do ostatniego rozdziału z Max Payne 3 - musimy strzelać wszędzie, gdzie popadnie i udać się w pogoń za samolotem. Gdy załatwimy wszystkich wrogów, musimy wysadzić samolot szefa Ultor. Gdy to zrobimy, zastaniemy go bez jednej ręki, wyczołgującego się z wraku samolotu. Ekipa podejdzie do niego, jednak ten wyjmie szybko pistolet z zamiarem zabicia ich, w ostatniej chwili powstrzyma go strzał w głowę z rąk... Drake'a. Nie jest wiadome, jak przetrwał wypadnięcie z najwyższego budynku w mieście, ale po co zagłębiać się w szczegóły. Pojawi się także Dave Norton z podziękowaniami. Kończy swój monolog słowami "A teraz chodźmy się nachlać i wyruchać parę dziwek", akcja przeniesie się do Willi Carossito, gdzie impreza trwa w najlepsze. Są na niej wszyscy. Viola, Kiki, Pierce, Shaundi, Oleg, CID, Lester, Ghost, Tony, ewentualnie Clara, Drake, Madd Dogg, Maccer, Kent Paul, Wu Zi Mu, Trevor Philips, Carl i Sweet Johnson, Tommy Vercetti, The Truth, Omega, Hector, Michelle, Donald Love, The Lost MC, Metallica a po chwili pojawi się także Yusuf Amir z tekstem "WHAT'S UP, MY NIGGAZ?!". Madd Dogg poinformuje o zdobyciu ich pierwszej, wspólnej złotej płyty. Oleg i Pierce będą grali w szachy, Lester i CID będą robić coś wspólnie na laptopie, Shaundi będzie rozmawiała z Tonym, Viola i Kiki będą grały w coś na telewizorze, Woozie odzyska wzrok od zobaczenia dupy Trevora, Ghost będzie jarał z Maccerem, The Truthem i Omegą, Kent Paul będzie podpisywał dokumenty z Donaldem Love'em, CJ i Sweet będą jeść pizzę, Tommy będzie się przyglądał wszystkiemu z boku, Hector będzie rozmawiał z Michelle, a Lości będą słuchać jak Metallica gra. Po chwili pojawi się jednak Dave Norton - każe ekipie pójść z nim, bo muszą jeszcze pogadać - prosi też o to Drake'a. Wychodzimy z posiadłości - przed nią będą stały trzy samochody - agent FIB rozkaże wejść ekipie do środkowej, a Drake'owi do pierwszej. Po tym, auta wyjadą. Ethan spyta się "co to za wielka tajemnica?" - Norton nie odpowie. Po chwili, auto z bratem EJ-a skręci w prawo, lecz nie zrobi tego auto z ekipą. 'Ethan: '''Co jest? Gdzie zabierają Drake'a? '''Dave: '''Przepraszam, młody. Drake... tak naprawdę nie był częścią naszej umowy. Po tym, kamera się oddali dając nam widok na całe Los Santos w burzową noc, a następnie usłyszymy ten utwór. KLIK Pojawi się napis "Los X", który trzy razy zmieni swoje formy - raz będzie przypominał logo GTA San Andreas, raz logo Watch Dogs, raz logo GTA Vice City. I pojawią się napisy końcowe. Nagrody w zamian za ukończenie fabuły głównej: *achievement/trofeum "Żyć i umierać w Los Santos" (PS: złoto, Xbox: 100G) *kryjówka Purple House *kryjówka Garbut Building *ziomale Pierce, Shaundi, Oleg, CID, Tony, Yusuf i Metallica *ziomal Drake zablokowany *pieniądze z ostatniego skoku *złoty Buzzard Yusufa na lądowisku *motocykl-pionowzlot Ultor "Specter" dostępny za darmo na naszych lądowiskach *złota skórka dla Dubstep Guna, możliwość wgrania własnej muzyki *robotyczny T-Rex dostępny do kradzieży w muzeum *unikalne naklejki w Los Santos Customs *jet-pack dostępny przy Willi Carossito, Purple House, Garbut Building i domu Johnsonów *złota skórka dla jet-packa Utwory w napisach końcowych: #Metallica - Orion #GTA San Andreas Theme #GTA Vice City End Theme #Metallica - The Memory Remains #Metallica - No Leaf Clover #Metallica - Ecstasy Of Gold #Metallica - Anesthesia (Pulling Teeth) Jeśli gracz obejrzał napisy końcowe do końca, czeka na niego jeszcze jedna piosenka wraz ze swoim teledyskiem: o ta. Kategoria:Los X Kategoria:TheAnonim13 Kategoria:Era 2014 TheAnonim13